epitome kabin sepuluh
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kompilasi drabble/ficlet, berfokus pada future!canon Jason dan Piper, untuk tantangan menulis 30 hari. #30: future. Jason berpikir saat Piper menyiapkan makan malam. {30-days challenge}
1. fajar (1: beginning)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #1: _beginning_.

* * *

Seperti Eos yang memulai hari, bagi Jason Piper-lah yang membukakan satu gerbang untuk permulaan untuknya, setelah dia kerampokan ingatan gara-gara Juno. Atau Hera. Terserah. Ungu dan oranye adil di matanya, ia bersedia memakai kaos keduanya.

Jason tak pernah berpikir _pacar_ itu untuk apa, atau mengagumi wanita secara 'berbeda' itu bagaimana. Roma dan legenda-legendanya tak bisa lepas dari wanita, memang, dalam waktu pembangunannya yang tak sehari itu ada daftar panjang nama wanita-wanita di dalamnya, tetapi Jason dan kata _pacar_ terkadang tak berkorelasi. Namun Hera mengubah hidupnya. Dia pasti punya maksud tertentu dengan menaruh konsep bahwa dia dan Piper pacaran dalam Kabut manipulatif itu. Dia melindungi pernikahan. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Pipes," katanya, memanggil Piper yang sedang mengguntingi kertas krep untuk dibuat menjadi mawar. Kebun Stroberi Delphi sekarang punya penghasilan baru: menjual karangan bunga kertas ke kota. Lumayan untuk pemasukan kas perkemahan. Pondok Sepuluh harus memegang saham dalam porsi terbesar atas ide ini.

"Apa, Jason, kau yang memanggil, kau yang melamun." Piper menyelesaikan mawar kesekian puluh. Hasil kerjanya dari jam tiga pagi hingga subuh ini.

Jason memandang sinar matahari yang mulai menjelma di timur sana. Dari atap Kabin Satu, semuanya terlihat luar biasa. Kencan di permulaan hari memang luar biasa. Haruskah Jason berterima kasih pada insomnia Piper dan mental-cepat-terjaga miliknya sendiri?

"Kapan kita turun?" Jason cepat-cepat menyauarakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya sebelum Piper mengejek muka bengongnya lagi. "Kita harus mencari alasan lagi kalau-kalau Chiron memergoki kau keluar dari Pondok Satu."

"Sebenarnya ...," Piper menurunkan kertasnya yang masih tergulung, "sudah jadi rahasia umum, sih. Aku yakin tidak mungkin Chiron tidak tahu."

 _Oh, ya ampun_ Jason terdengar seperti bisikan horor. Namun Piper menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil, sambil mengguntingi kertasnya lagi.

"Toh kita juga tidak macam-macam. Kau berkhayal dan aku bekerja, itu sudah cukup."

"Hei, aku tidak berkhayal," sanggah Jason, walaupun sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan selama tiga jam belakangan adalah, kalau tidak melihat bintang-bintang memudar, mengamati Piper bekerja sambil mengobrol sesekali, atau membaca selembar-dua lembar halaman buku yang dipinjamnya diam-diam dari Rumah Besar.

Piper menggeleng, tapi tak berkata-kata lagi. Jason memicingkan mata karena cahaya semakin terang, membingkai Piper dengan warna merah jambu yang sedikit semu, sedikit bercampur oranye tipis.

Sungguh, jika tanpa Piper, ia tak tahu bagaimana hangatnya naksir seorang cewek. Piper memang yang pertama, permulaan baginya, tapi perasaan itu seakan sudah melekat lama di dirinya, seakan Jason telah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan dia mampu melakukan apapun untuk Piper dan demi Piper. Sesederhana membuatnya tertawa atau merasa tak sendirian, misalnya. Atau rela mati-matian mengangkat pedang hanya supaya gadis itu bisa merasa tenang.

"Pipes."

"Apalagi, Bocah Terang?"

"Kau bercahaya ..." Dan Jason merasa seperti kembali ke acara api unggunnya yang pertama, saat Piper diklaim. Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur tanpa diminta. Keluar begitu saja karena kesadarannya tak bisa dia pegang benar-benar ketika terpana.

Piper mengangkat alis, kemudian menoleh ke arah timur. "Astaga, ya ampun, sudah pagi. Aku harus membangunkan anak-anak."

 _Yah_ , keluh Jason. Namun dia tak mengomentari, ia membantu Piper beres-beres, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Meletakkan tangan di punggungnya, menuntun Piper menuruni tangga besi.

Piper telah meninggalkan cahaya timur, tapi Jason masih melihatnya bercahaya saat memasuki kabinnya yang remang-remang. Jason ingin tertawa, _yang Bocah Terang sebenarnya siapa, sih_.

 **end.**

* * *

note: **Eos** , dewi fajar (walau sebenarnya dia titan wanita), putri Hyperion dan Theia, yang dalam mitologi membukakan gerbang langit agar matahari terbit. dalam mitologi romawi, dia adalah **Aurora**.

.

a/n: ini dibuat untuk proyek drabble 30 hari (upaya menanggulangi webe), baru hari pertama. diambil dari 30daychallengearchive di tumblr. thanks for stopping by! o/


	2. kalung (2: accusation)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #2: _accusation_.

* * *

Jason bermimpi aneh tadi malam, yang membuatnya kebanyakan bengong saat sarapan pagi.

Ia yakin dari meja sepuluh Piper pasti memutar bola matanya. Atau, menatap khawatir. Jason menolak dikatakan anak manja, tapi ia rasa ia butuh yang kedua.

Tadi malam Aphrodite menuduhnya mengambil kalung Harmonia, putrinya bersama Ares, dan berniat memberikannya sebagai kado hari jadi pada Piper. Jason mengelak, dia sempat berbicara di dalam mimpi bahwa dia bukan pencuri dan menolak tuduhan Aphrodite, tapi Aphrodite hanya mengernyit kesal kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dasar dewa-dewi.

Jason kurang mengerti, kalung itu punya masalah apa. Concordia, aspek Romawi Harmonia, tidak punya asosiasi apapun dengan kalung, setahunya. Dan konyolnya, Aphrodite tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia _membeli_ , dan bukan mengambil? Ah, dewa-dewi memang tak tahu segalanya, sepertinya, sama seperti mereka tak bisa melakukan segalanya dalam hal menyelamatkan dunia dan malah minta tolong para pahlawan. Jason harap tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Asumsi-asumsi yang lain dalam hatinya agak menakutkan, Jason khawatir jangan-jangan Aphrodite adalah pelanggan barang-barang mahal di Mall Olympus, dan tidak suka putrinya diberikan kalung abal-abal dari toko kecil di sudut gang. Namun Jason yakin Piper lebih suka yang berseni daripada yang mahal. Lagipula, kantong siswa SMA bisa apa, sih?

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi, Jason tak bisa menghubungkannya. Aphrodite menuduhnya mencurikah? Kalung Harmonia? Apa jangan-jangan kalung yang ia beli adalah barang hasil tadahan?

"Hei, _man_." Tepukan pada meja membangunkan Jason. Jason tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan sendoknya. Leo memutar-mutar kunci inggris mini di jarinya, seakan membuatnya jadi baling-baling.

"Apa?" Jason pura-pura baik-baik saja.

Leo mencondongkan diri ke depan, berbisik, "Pondok Hermes sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Lihat, aku dapat kunci inggris edisi langka ini."

Jason mengernyit. "Apa bedanya dengan kunci inggris biasa?"

Leo mengelus-elus benda itu seakan sedang mengagumi sebuah karya seni. Seakan sedang mengagumi kecantikan Calypso. "Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan ini pada Tukang Panggil Petir. Cuma kaum pandai besi yang mengerti ini, Jason, jadi sebaiknya segera kau datangi pondok itu setelah sarapan. Piper butuh sesuatu untuk hari jadi kalian!"

Mendapatkan kalung di toko dunia manusia saja sudah membuatnya tertuduh membeli barang tadahan, apalagi membeli dari anak-anak Dewa Pelindung Pencuri. Jason meneguk ludah. Dia tinggal menunggu besok pagi saat ia terbangun untuk mendapati racun berwarna merah muda diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Eh, yah, terima kasih, Leo, tapi aku sudah menemukan hadiahnya."

Leo berhenti mengagumi barang beliannya. Untuk sesaat dia tak berkedip. Jason mundur.

"Mana?"

Jason mengambil gelas minumannya dan segera meneguk dua-tiga kali. "Rahasia." Lalu dia pun kabur.

* * *

Sebenarnya ia bisa langsung bertanya pada Annabeth, tapi Jason menundanya. Sambil menunggu anak-anak dari pondok lain menyiapkan diri untuk api unggun, Jason menimang-nimang kalung yang ia beli. Dari harganya yang— _ehm_ ,jangan beritahu Piper, walaupun perempuan itu tak akan keberatan, tetap saja Jason tak enak—cukup terjangkau, tidak mungkin kalung ini adalah sebuah benda mitologis yang magis dan luar biasa.

Mimpi pasti berarti sesuatu. Jason akhirnya menyerah dan menyimpan kalungnya, memutuskan untuk tidak memberikannya secara khusus di acara api unggun.

* * *

Annabeth membelalak ketika Jason memperlihatkan kalung itu. _Sudah kuduga_ , pikir Jason, dan ia mau tak mau harus merasa siap diadili karena akan menyerahkan barang tadahan.

"Maksudku—aku tahu mungkin aku bersalah, dan melihat dari wajahmu, aku memang harus membeli hadiah baru," karena ia yakin bahwa Annabeth adalah pemberi pertanda yang baik meski hanya melalui matanya, "tapi bisakah kauberi tahu kenapa Aphrodite sangat marah? Ah, maksudku—ibu mana yang tak marah melihat anaknya diberi barang curian, tapi—"

Annabeth mengambil kalung itu dari Jason, lalu menggeleng-geleng, "Masalahnya bukan di perkara 'curian', Jason, tapi, coba pikirkan, ibu mana yang tak marah ketika calon menantunya malah memberi kutukan pada putrinya?"

Jason merasa disengat oleh listriknya sendiri di dalam gendang telinga. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Dengar." Annabeth mengembalikan kalung itu cepat-cepat pada Jason, seakan takut dia akan kena kutuk, "Aku memang belum pernah melihat wujud asli kalung Harmonia, tapi dilihat dari modelnya yang begini, mungkin saja ini adalah tiruan dari benda itu, yang bisa saja memiliki efek yang sama, karena kalung ini berada di lingkaran di mana mitos-mitos menjadi nyata. Jangan pernah berikan ini pada Piper kalau kau ingin hidup kalian bahagia!"

Jason merasa dihakimi. "Aku hanya tahu Concordia dan tidak dengan kisah Yunani-nya, Annabeth, jelaskan padaku."

"Begini. Jangan singgung-singgung ini di depan Piper, ya, atau mungkin juga Leo. Aphrodite adalah Dewi Cinta, yang bisa menyebar cinta pada siapa saja, arti positif maupun negatif. Dia 'menikah' dengan Hephaestus, tetapi dia berselingkuh dengan Ares, dan Harmonia adalah salah satu putrinya. Sebagai bentuk dari kemarahan Hephaestus, pada pernikahan Harmonia dia memberikan hadiah berupa benda ini sebagai kutukan. Akan jadi kuliah yang panjang kalau kuceritakan riwayat kalung ini setelahnya, maka kesimpulan utamanya adalah, cari hadiah lain!"

Jason bengong.

Menjadi agak-agak bodoh dalam suatu hubungan itu memang bukan suatu pilihan.

(Uh, lain kali dia memang harus lebih banyak mencari tahu dulu tentang mitos-mitos Yunani, karena benda kecil pun bisa berarti besar!)

* * *

Piper senang sekali sampai melonjak gembira ketika menerima karya seni kecil berupa huruf-huruf penyusun namanya dari bulu-bulu yang biasa dia gunakan untuk rambutnya.

Jason lega setengah mati.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: yep, mitos kalung Harmonia itu memang ada. dan gaes omg idk what i just wrote /sobs  
.

.

p.s.: settingnya post blood of olympus, anggap aja setting trials of apollo itu...udah lewat orz dan mereka hidup aman damai sentosa duh


	3. buku (3: restless)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #3: _restless_.

* * *

Malam-malam belakangan ini membuat Jason sangat kasihan pada Piper. Perempuan itu hampir-hampir tak sempat beristirahat.

Fase. Pasti karena fase. Sebagai demigod, ada masa-masa ketika mereka diserbu monster habis-habisan dan tidak bisa hidup tenang. Ada masanya monster berganti dengan mimpi buruk, terutama bagi anak-anak dalam Ramalan Tujuh, yang telah mengalami banyak hal yang sekarang bersisa menjadi trauma yang mengendap.

Dan sekarang Piper mengalami fase kedua. Selama seminggu ini, tiga malam dia tak tidur sama sekali, sisanya dia hanya tidur satu-dua jam dalam semalam. Dia terjaga habis-habisan karena setiap kali memejamkan mata dan terlelap, mimpi buruk menelannya, membuatnya tak bisa tenang lagi hingga pagi menjelang.

Jason tidak bisa menawarkan solusi, karena ketika dia membantu dengan memeluk saat Piper memejamkan mata pun, Piper tetap diserang oleh kejadian-kejadian lama atau baru di dalam mimpinya.

Maka Piper pun berusaha untuk mengatasinya sendiri.

Dengan buku. Annabeth memberikannya sebuah buku yang tebalnya nyaris sejengkal (dan sangat memungkinkan untuk menjadi bantal) pada ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu beberapa bulan lalu. Sesekali Piper jadi semakin terjaga karena terlalu asyik, sesekali dia terlelap sebentar karena materi babnya sangat berat, tapi paling tidak perempuan itu bisa tenang dan punya distraksi.

Padahal sebelumnya Jason pikir buku itu hanya akan jadi pajangan di kamar mereka. Ternyata akan ada waktu saat Piper membutuhkannya. Kumpulan karya Thucydides berikut analisa para ahli masa modern yang berkaitan dengan aspek sosio-kultural dan lingkungan yang memengaruhi pemikirannya sejarah-ilmiah dan realisme politiknya. Terlalu berat, kata Jason, tapi obat-obatan biasanya sesuatu yang berat.

Malam ini Piper telah sampai pada pertengahan buku. Jason terbangun secara kebetulan, tanpa alasan, dan Piper duduk bersandar sambil memangku buku tersebut. Membacanya dengan khusuk. Jason mengamatinya lama-lama, mengetahui bahwa Piper membaca satu halaman dengan cepat dalam ketenangan ini, dan meski hanya lampu tidur temaram yang mengawalnya, dia melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Tak pernah ia tahu Piper bisa seserius ini menjadi kutu buku.

"Ujung-ujungnya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada buku itu, ya," bisik Jason sambil membuat pola-pola tak teratur pada kaki Piper dengan telunjuknya.

Piper kelihatan kaget pada awalnya, tapi dia tersenyum. "Ini keren. Banget. Dia orang yang hidup beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, tetapi pemikirannya sudah luar biasa. Dia pelopor. Kemudian ... kalau melihat lebih jauh, peradaban masa lalu juga membantunya. Aku mulai berpikir, Jason, bahwa bisa saja peradaban-peradaban lalu itu lebih hebat dari yang sekarang dari beberapa segi ... jadi sebenarnya, jika umat manusia dikatakan terus berkembang secara garis lurus, dari barbar menuju modern, kenapa ada beberapa hal di masa lalu yang sama hebatnya dengan yang sekarang?"

Mendengar racauan Piper, Jason merasa nyaris kehilangan kantuknya. Dia mengubah posisi menjadi tiarap, mengamati wajah Piper lekat-lekat, "Besok kau bisa melamar jadi dosen, Pipes."

Piper mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, dia masih terlihat lelah, tapi dia ceria, Jason lebih dari sekadar lega.

"Annabeth yang lebih keren. Aku yakin dia sudah menamatkan yang seperti ini ratusan kali."

"Yah, kau mulai membandingkan diri dengan yang lain," Jason bertopang dagu pada kaki Piper. "Sesekali tak perlu, Pipes. Baik-baiklah dengan dirimu sendiri."

Piper menutup buku itu setelah meletakkan pembatas di tempat seharusnya. "Jadi, Jason Grace, aku membangunkanmu karena suara kertas yang kubolak-balik, kah? Kau boleh tidur lagi sekarang."

"Tidak, Piper Grace, teruskanlah. Lebih baik kau begini, lebih baik melihatmu berbicara panjang lebar tentang sesuatu daripada melihatmu kelelahan karena kurang tidur seperti sebelumnya."

"Mmm, hmm," Piper seperti bersenandung. "Semoga saja fase ini sudah akan berakhir."

"Dan tidak ada fase berikutnya." Jason mengusap mukanya. "Aku tidak siap pergi bekerja sambil dikejar-kejar monster dari bawah tanah California."

Piper longsor ke bantalnya. "Oh, tenang saja, ada banyak pilihan untuk lari. Atau kita bisa menghadapinya berdua."

Jason merapat dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menggenggam tangan Piper di antara mereka. "Aku selalu oke untuk pilihan kedua."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: sure, saya masukin materi yang saya pelajari di semester ini di sini hwahahaha ok bear with me ya. ini soal perubahan masyarakat yang ada beberapa jenis; seperti evolusi linier, evolusi multilinier, difusi, dsb. dan soal peradaban, memang patut direnungkan. ada banyak hal di masa lalu yang membuatnya bertahan hingga masa kini; salah satunya soal mitologi. keindahan dan detil karya membuatnya nggak lekang dimakan zaman.

thucydides; seorang sejarawan athena dan seorang jenderal. dianggaps ebagai bapak 'sejarah ilmiah' dan bapak pendidikan 'realisme politik'.  
(any way, little i know about him, we can learn about him together, one of it is to add what you know or correct me, thank you for stopping by btw!)


	4. putri (salju) (4: snowflake)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #4: _snowflake_.

* * *

"Yang itu," tunjuk Piper pada langit, tangannya nyaris menyenggol kacamata Jason, "bintangnya mirip bentuk keping salju."

Jason memicingkan mata, refleks sederhana yang bertahun-tahun masih tersisa walau sudah lama ia memakai kacamata. "Oh."

Angin berlalu di hadapan mereka, dan sekarang bintang itu terlihat lebih jelas, sedikit lebih besar (paling tidak untuk mata Jason) dan terang, dan memang betul kata Piper, bentuknya seperti keping salju. Bersamaan, suhu menjadi terasa lebih dingin. "Angin utara," gumam Jason setengah sadar.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba." Jason mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Firasat. Yang barusan terdengar seperti embusan napas Boreas."

Mata Piper masih melekat pada si bintang keping salju. Jason membaca radar, sepertinya sesuatu tentang Boreas membawa cerita yang memengaruhi mood Piper. Benar saja, perempuan itu mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Khione sebentar lagi mampir di California. Oke," katanya, tak senang, tapi kedengarannya tak buruk-buruk amat.

Jason tertawa halus. "Kau mengalahkan perempuan itu."

Piper mengembuskan napas panjang, untuk sesaat dia seperti merenung ketika menunduk, memandang kosong pada pangkuannya. "Khione terlihat seperti gambaran tuan putri sesungguhnya, secara umum. Anggun. Kautahu, saat aku kecil, pernah ada masa aku sangat menyukai kisah-kisah keputrian. Aku sangat menyukai yang seperti Khione. Namun semuanya berhenti tak lama kemudian, dan lama-lama aku berpikir bahwa hal itu mungkin karena aku tidak bisa seperti mereka, dan aku menjadi sebal."

"Jangan begitu," Jason melingkarkan tangan pada bahu Piper. Kadang ia lebih suka begini, menggandeng Piper seperti seorang kawan; seperti seorang sahabat kental yang telah mengerti diri satu sama lain hanya dengan sekali tatap. Terkadang ia tak begitu mengerti batas perbedaan pacar dan sahabat antara dirinya dengan Piper. Keduanya sama saja. Menikahi sahabatmu sendiri selalu terdengar menjadi ide yang bagus bagi Jason.

Piper seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu darinya, Piper menatapnya dengan kilau hijau-cokelat-kelabu (Jason bertaruh ia melihat warna yang terakhir) yang bermain-main di dalam matanya.

"Semua perempuan adalah tuan putri."

Piper tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak yakin kakakmu akan menerima pernyataan itu."

Jason hampir berkata _ups_.

"Tidak semua perempuan adalah tuan putri, Jason. Sebagian tidak ingin menerima pernyataan itu, betapapun inginnya seorang cowok untuk menghiburnya." Piper menerawang. "Sebagian memilih menjadi seperti prajurit, misalnya Reyna. Atau Thalia. Sebagian lagi ada yang ingin menjadi rakyat biasa. Aku pernah menemui beberapa orang, yang kalau bisa disebut teman, selama aku berpindah-pindah sekolah, yang bilang bahwa mereka lebih suka menjadi biasa-biasa saja."

"Ah, yeah. Aku suka itu." Jason mengulum senyumannya. "Terkadang kita harus mendengar sesuatu dari orang lain juga."

"Yup. Sekarang berikan aku hadiah tiket liburan."

"Ayo," Jason tanpa ragu menyambar. "Kita menikmati salju di Yunani."

"Bagian mana?" Piper mengernyit. "Sparta hampir-hampir tidak bersalju kecuali waktu-waktu tertentu."

"Ups." Jason nyaris menertawakan kealpaannya sendiri. "Ke utara sedikit lagi."

Piper tergelak.

"Ya, jadi kapan?"

Piper menyenggol Jason sambil mencubit pipi lelaki itu. "Bercanda saja, tahu. Liburan kecil sambil memandangi bintang begini pun aku suka sekali."

Jason menerima Piper yang bersandar pada pundaknya. Ketika melirik pada si bintang kecil keping salju, Jason merasakan kedatangan makhluk seperti monster kecil yang menaiki angin dari arah barat. Dia diam-diam memanggil angin, mengusir monster yang barangkali hanya seukuran _harpy_ itu.

Tak boleh ada yang mengganggu momen-momen seperti ini.

"Kalau kau, ingin menjadi tuan putri?"

Piper mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tergantung pandanganmu saja. Aku bersedia jadi apapun."

"Oh," Jason membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "kalau begitu, kau segalanya."

Mendengarnya, Piper tertawa. "Kau ini. Jangan membuat melayang, ah."

"Lho, itu kan tugasku sebagai pengendali angin."

Piper mencubit pipi Jason.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: salju di daerah selatan yunani memang sangat jarang terjadi, guys, walaupun sesekali bisa. sila cek quatr(titik) us /greeks / environment / greekweather(titik) htm untuk artikel tentang cuaca di yunani kuno (...yang sebenarnya nggak terlalu jauh beda sama yang sekarang)! ;)


	5. masa lalu (5: haze)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #5: _haze_.

* * *

Jason mendaki, dan kabut semakin tebal di atas bukit. Ia tak tahu bukit apa ini, mungkin Bukit Blasteran, tapi setahunya bukit itu tak pernah berkabut setebal ini (bahkan dari cerita-cerita masa lalu pun).

Halimun itu tebal, tapi tak membutakan, Jason masih bisa melihat beberapa hal. Pohon-pohon, batu-batu yang mengumpul, tanah yang berundak-undak, dan sebagian lumut yang berkerumun di bebatuan dan batang-batang pohon.

Ada perempuan kecil di dalam halimun. Dia duduk di tempat yang agak landai. Menunduk, mengusap-usap matanya, ketika makin didekati terdengar sayup-sayup suara terisak-isak. Menyayat, membuat Jason terburu-buru untuk mendekatinya.

Ketika mengamati wajah gadis kecil itu (sekitar tujuh, atau enam tahun?), Jason terkesiap, nyaris mundur. Itu Piper, rambutnya berantakan dan tubuhnya ringkih. Jason menggapainya, bermaksud memeluknya, tetapi tangan Jason hanya merangkul kabut. Ia mengamati tangannya—tidak tembus pandang. Namun saat dicobanya untuk memeluk Piper kecil lagi, tak ada yang bisa ia raih.

Ia melihat sekeliling. _Mimpi_. _Aku pasti sedang bermimpi_. Jason mencoba untuk mengikuti arus, karena tampaknya tak ada bahaya.

Di samping Piper, di kabut, Jason menemukan visi. Piper kecil di sekolahnya, didorong oleh anak-anak lain, sebagian tertawa, sebagian memasang wajah mengejek. Jason dapat mendengar satu orang dari mereka berkata, "Kasihan, deh, ibumu benci kamu, makanya dia meninggalkanmu!" Lalu seseorang menyahut, "Kamu jelek, sih, makanya ibumu benci melihat wajahmu!"

Jason mengepalkan tangannya ketika dadanya mulai terasa nyeri mendengar semua itu.

Visi itu berganti lagi menjadi Piper kecil yang menangis di pangkuan ayahnya, bertanya soal ibunya, tapi Tristan tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Jason begitu ingin berteriak bahwa Aphrodite sangat mencintainya, bahwa Piper adalah putri kesayangannya, yang dia wariskan kekuatan tak terduga. Piper kecil harus tahu, maka Jason pun mencoba memanggilnya—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tenggorokannya tercekat dan tak ada sedikit pun suara yang terdengar.

Piper kecil mengabur. Jason tahu usahanya percuma, tapi dia rasa dia memang harus melakukan sesuatu, dia mencoba memeluk sebelum Piper benar-benar menghilang, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu memang benar-benar lenyap.

"Pipes!" baru Jason bisa bersuara. Dia berjalan, mengikuti instingnya. Kabut tersibak perlahan di tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Jason berlari setelah melihat sesosok perempuan di atas sana.

"Pipes!"

Piper terlihat lebih dewasa, usia belasan, dan ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seolah bisa mendengar panggilan Jason. Jason menggapai pundaknya, dia masih lebih pendek daripada Piper yang sekarang, dan yang mengejutkan adalah, Jason bisa menyentuhnya seutuhnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Jason menarik tangannya canggung. Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Aku Jason. Aku adalah orang yang akan datang di masa depanmu. Jangan takut."

Kabut membuat bayang-bayang aneh di wajah Piper muda.

Piper menelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia menghadap sepenuhnya pada Jason. Di belakangnya, menari visi-visi diri Piper yang dikucilkan di ruangan kelas, dibiarkan sendirian di meja makan sekolah, ditinggalkan oleh Tristan yang sibuk, ditertawakan oleh laki-laki di kelasnya, berada di sebuah gedung yang berbeda dan berdiam diri di sudut ruang kelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jason memulai lagi. "Karena aku melihat kau seperti baru saja ... bersedih."

"Semua orang membenciku."

Suara Jason parau, "Aku tidak."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya?"

"Kau akan melihatnya di masa depan."

Piper muda menatap Jason nanar ketika tubuhnya mulai ditelan kabut. Kali ini Jason tak berusaha mengejar, sadar bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan, Piper akan tetap menghilang. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini cuma mimpi.

Jason berbalik, mencari jalan keluar, tetapi lagi-lagi kabut membawakan cerita untuknya. Visi. Ia melihat Piper bersembunyi di balik tembok, barangkali di dalam rumahnya, kemudian berlari, menjatuhkan sebuah majalah ke lantai, dan Jason tahu bahwa Piper kecil itu menangis. Jason dapat melihat tulisan pada majalah yang terbuka itu. Berita buruk; putri seorang aktor terkenal adalah anak nakal, pemberontak yang gagal dalam didikannya.

Dibiarkannya kabut menutupi semuanya. Tatapan Jason melekat pada bebatuan di dekat kakinya. Jika dia yang hanya melihatnya pun merasa seperih ini, bagaimana dengan yang sudah mengalaminya bertahun-tahun, mulai dari perundungan hingga ayah yang terlalu sibuk, perhatian yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan dari satu-satunya orang yang ia punya? Jika Jason punya Perkemahan Jupiter yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak ia kecil, maka Piper mengalami ratusan (atau ribuan?) hari yang berat di dunia manusia biasa, tak seorang pun seperti dia.

Tak seperti mimpi buruknya yang lain, yang berakhir dengan sangat mengejutkan dan menyentakkan, kali ini Jason menyerahkan dirinya pada kabut, dan membuka mata dengan tenang.

Cahaya putih membuatnya mengernyit.

Di dalam kamar berlampu remang, komputer menyala. Di depannya, Piper, memakai kemeja biru muda yang kebesaran (Jason mengenali, itu kemejanya) dan celana pendek, memegang mug yang barangkali berisi teh hitam, berdiri di depan meja komputer kamar mereka.

Jason masih merasa pedih.

"Pipes?"

"Hei." Piper menoleh, menyesap minumannya. "Ingin teh juga?"

"Pukul dua pagi, Pipes, ada apa ini?"

"Aku baru ingat." Piper duduk di atas meja alih-alih kursi. Ia menghadapkan layar kepadanya. "Lusa ulang tahun Ayah."

Jason jatuh kembali ke bantalnya. "Kita bisa beli jam tangan besok. Eh. Hari ini, maksudku."

"Aku sempat memikirkan itu juga, tapi Ayah bisa membeli banyak sekali dengan uangnya sendiri. Yang dia butuhkan adalah yang lebih unik. Aku sempat kepikiran membelikan amfora untuknya, dengan lukisan opsional yang bisa dibaca sebagai cerita."

Melihat tak ada tanda bahwa Piper akan menyerah, Jason pun bangkit. Ia menyibakkan selimut dengan susah payah. Dia bergabung, sama-sama duduk di atas meja, di balik punggung Piper. Diamatinya lekat-lekat, lalu mengingat-ingat Piper yang lebih ringkih di dalam mimpinya, dan sadar bahwa perlu ada catatan; bahwa mimpi demigod ternyata juga bisa membawa masa lalu yang tak pernah dilihat.

Piper yang sekarang tak perlu dibandingkan; andai baru mengenal Piper pun Jason sudah bisa mengenal kehidupannya. Piper punya lebih banyak bekas luka sekarang, tetapi punggungnya tak bungkuk karena menahan kemurungan dan pundaknya tidak tegang karena was-was akan dicampakkan lagi. Tubuhnya lebih berisi, wajahnya selalu punya cara untuk memperlihatkan kebahagiaan.

"Jason, aku tahu kau baru memimpikan sesuatu. Ceritakanlah."

Jason membuat keputusan. "Bukan mimpi buruk."

"Tapi wajahmu bilang sebaliknya."

Piper hanya melihatnya sekilas sejak ia bangun, tapi dia tahu banyak hal. Jason tak menyesal berada di sini bersama Piper, dan hari berikutnya. Berikutnya lagi. Dan seterusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau disimpan saja? Ingat, perjanjian soal cerita dan tidak."

Piper menoleh. Pernah ada perjanjian bahwa jika suatu mimpi sebegitu tak menyenangkannya, tak perlu menceritakannya secara terburu-buru, atau mungkin simpan saja semuanya sampai sesuatu terjadi dan mau tak mau harus diceritakan demi keselamatan.

"Baiklah." Piper minum lagi lalu meletakkan mugnya. "Jadi, apa ya? Ada banyak toko barang antik daring, tapi belum ada yang menawarkan jasa melukis amfora dengan teknik seperti Yunani Kuno ..."

"Mungkin kita perlu hadiah lain," Jason mengintip layar. "Misalnya, cucu."

Piper menoleh begitu cepat sampai-sampai Jason tak sadar ditatap. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke, aku bercanda. Aku tahu, tidak sekarang, tidak sampai kita bisa punya rumah di Roma Baru dan lebih aman punya anak di sana."

"Dan kita lebih mampu untuk menjadi orang dewasa."

Jason mencerna lagi kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja barusan. Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya dia memang menginginkannya, walaupun logikanya berkata _belum_. Ia buru-buru menggeleng, belum saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Mengamati Piper yang masih menggulirkan laman untuk mencari benda-benda antik, Jason mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau beli yang polos dan minta Rachel melukis?"

Piper menghadap Jason dengan mimik serius. "Aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya! Eh, tapi apa Rachel punya waktu—"

"Rachel selalu punya 'cara Rachel', oke?"

"Whoa, Jason, kau jenius!" Piper menggenggam wajah Jason, mengecup bibirnya cepat sebelum akhirnya berbalik lagi menuju komputer dan mengklik sesuatu. "Aku sudah memilih satu yang terbaik tadi sebagai rencana cadangan, hm, hm, mana daftar keinginan, ya ..."

Sekali lagi, Jason mengamati punggung Piper.

Betapa ingin ia memeluk Piper untuk membayar semua masa berat di belakang sana.

"Pipes."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Katakan saja kalau aku kurang banyak memelukmu, ya."

"Hah?" Piper berbalik tak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, hadiah baru untuk Ayah. _Deal_. Saatnya tidur, oke? Jangan lupa klik _check-out_ dan bayar barang belianmu, Sayang. Mari tidur." Dengan ciuman di kening, Jason membuat Piper tambah bingung.

Jason tertawa kecil.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: amfora ( _amphora_ ), kendi dengan pegangan pada kedua sisinya, yang berleher pendek yang digunakan di peradaban lampau untuk membawa atau menyimpan anggur atau minyak. tapi pada masa kekaisaran roma, bisa digunakan sebagai satuan volume. \o/


	6. mata (6: flame)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #6: _flame_.

* * *

Kadang-kadang, saking kurang kerjaannya, Jason menjadi profesor pengamat mata Piper.

Mata Piper pernah berwarna hijaunya musim semi, yang sesaat kemudian memudar menjadi langit cerah musim panas, untuk sedetik kemudian menjadi kelamnya langit musim gugur, lalu berubah lagi warna rerantingan dan dedaunan di musim semi. Pergantiannya nyaris tak pernah sama dalam segi waktu dan kombinasi setiap kali Jason mengamati.

Dia tak pernah melihat mata Aphrodite secara langsung—tapi ia ragu. Sebutlah ia akan kualat, tapi ia yakin mata Piper bahkan lebih cantik daripada milik ibunya.

Malam ini, di bawah langit sudut Los Angeles yang sedikit tersisihkan dari kerlap-kerlip lampu metropolitan yang tak bisa tidur sebelum fajar, Jason melihat warna musim semi yang lama, terutama ketika Piper bilang,

"Tunggu di sini, ya."

Di samping sebuah gedung tinggi yang sedikit gelap, Jason membiarkan Piper pergi sesaat. Tak ada pekerjaan mengisi waktu yang pasti, Jason mengingat-ingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia mengagumi mata Piper. Barangkali satu hari yang lalu, atau satu jam yang lalu. Oh, atau satu detik lalu? Kali pertama terasa sangat, sangat jauh tertinggal di belakang.

Jason lama-lama bertanya-tanya apakah Piper punya warna lain yang tersembunyi, yang tak ia tahu.

Omong-omong soal lama, Jason rasa Piper tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu hingga lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk membeli sekaleng minuman dingin yang lupa diambilnya. Toko dua puluh empat jam yang ada di setiap sudut kota tak mungkin memiliki antrian mengular. Jason memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempatnya menunggu, kembali ke jalan yang tadi mereka lewati.

Dia berhenti di trotoar.

Piper membentak-bentak, tak sadar Jason muncul, "Aku punya tunangan! Sekali lagi kau menyebutku begitu, tanpa sempat pacarku datang pun aku akan menendang kepalamu."

Laki-laki di hadapan Piper, memunggungi Jason, memakai _beanie_ bergambar tengkorak dan berjaket hijau lumut, mendekati Piper, berusaha menggenggam wajahnya. "Ayolah, Nona Manis, tunanganmu tak melihatmu. Aku begitu ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik jaketmu. Aku selalu suka cewek berkulit eksotis."

Piper menampar, tanpa ragu. "Tolong otak kosongmu itu diisi agar bisa membedakan mana cewek yang mengubah demi kecantikan dan cewek yang memang memiliki warna kulit berbeda."

"Berani juga kau untuk ukuran wanita," si lelaki bertindak cepat dengan menangkap tangan Piper, "seksi dan berani, aku suka sekali. Di tempat tidur kau pasti menantang."

Jason baru saja akan menerjang laki-laki itu (atau menyerangnya dengan petir, mana saja boleh), dan berbisik horor, _siapa yang kau sebut seksi_ , tapi Piper membanting laki-laki itu lebih dulu ke tanah. Piper berlutut di dada laki-laki itu sambil menatapnya marah,

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk merayu seorang perempuan dan bermaksud melakukan pelecehan, kau semestinya punya waktu untuk mendidik otak dan mulutmu."

Aksi Piper telah mengundang perhatian beberapa orang pejalan kaki, dan Jason cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Pipes, sungguh, seharusnya tadi kau memanggilku!"

Piper menggamit tangan Jason dan berjalan cepat saat laki-laki itu mencoba bangkit.

"Beres sebelum tambah kacau. Tenang saja, dia tak sempat macam-macam."

Jason menatap Piper. Kemarahan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, bibirnya memberengut dan alisnya berkedut tajam.

Dan matanya,

oranye-cokelat kemerahan, bergantian mendominasi.

Jason merasa kembali menyaksikan api unggun di Perkemahan Blasteran. Mungkin seperti itulah Piper di masa lalunya, saat orang-orang mengganggunya, menyudutkannya.

"Padahal aku sudah siap menyambarnya dengan petir ... atau menerbangkannya lalu menjatuhkannya di saluran pembuangan air."

"Simpan saja itu untuk para monster, Bocah Terang. Orang-orang seperti dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dilecehkan balik, minimal mengerti rasanya dijatuhkan harga diri."

Api itu masih menyala.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: tujuan dari adanya bagian ini adalah meningkatkan kesadaran ( _awareness_ ) bahwa perempuan masih sering sekali jadi objek untuk banyak hal tak mengenakkan. salah satunya adalah soal 'godaan' dalam arti negatif. mulai dari _catcalling_ hingga pelecehan seksual. wake our awareness.


	7. film (7: formal)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #7: _formal._

* * *

Jason ingin pulang saja.

Dididik serigala, besar bersama orang-orang Romawi yang disiplin, harus tepat waktu dengan bumbu ala militer yang keras, membuat Jason super kagok saat berhadapan dengan hal-hal berikut ini (sepaket, tentu saja);

makan malam dengan porsi mini, lilin-lilin cantik yang sebetulnya percuma karena kandelir di atas menyilaukan, minuman dengan gelas berkaki tinggi tapi bermulut kecil (sumpah, minumnya susah!), dan tata cara makan yang bahkan punya aturan di mana kau harus meletakkan saputangan.

Namun, tak ada jalan lagi. Dia tak bisa merengek seperti anak kecil. Di samping itu, Piper di sisinya terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja.

Omong-omong, barangkali Piper bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara makan malam yang sangat menyiksa ini. Perempuan itu bergaun merah (aduh, _hot_ , kalau Jason meminjam cara bicara Leo), membuatnya nyaris menyamai ibunya. Mungkin kalau dia menggantikan posisi ibunya sebentar di Olympus, orang-orang akan mengira dia benar-benar Aphrodite. Rambutnya yang biasanya urakan ditata sangat rapi menjadi gelung tinggi dengan juntai-juntai manis dari potongan yang biasanya meliar. Dia menghabiskan waktu di salon selama dua jam dan Jason mendengar gerutuannya.

Piper menolak tawaran penata rias untuk memakai lensa kontak, dan Jason bersyukur. Dia tetap bisa melihat tatapan Piper yang antusias diisi oleh tarian api dari lilin, bercampur dengan warna kaleidoskopnya.

Selebihnya, malam ini merepotkan. Kalau bukan karena tamu yang jauh-jauh datang dari London ini adalah kenalan baik Tristan, dan Piper yang sangat ingin berkenalan dengan rekan orang itu demi pendidikan seni teaternya, Jason takkan rela. Lebih baik ia terbang ke Roma Baru saja, main _game_ bersama Percy, atau main-main ke bengkel Leo walau mesin berisik yang berkelontang di sana bisa saja membuatnya tuli.

"Jadi, Jason Grace, kurasa kau harus mendengar yang satu ini. Kami sedang antusias untuk mengubah tren perfilman."

 _Err_ , tapi Jason berusaha terlihat keren, "Benarkah? Aku sangat suka serial-serial superhero, tapi kurasa yang kali ini pantas didengar." Separuhnya bohong. Jason cuma bisa mengabsen nama-nama anggota The Avengers. Tanyalah siapa musuh utama Tony Stark di salah satu komik, ia jadi bego mendadak.

"Sudah kuduga, pria muda sepertimu pasti suka yang seperti itu. Namun kau harus dengar yang ini, Nak, proyek kami berikutnya akan melibatkan campuran mitologi Yunani dan fantasi, lalu fiksi ilmiah, tapi tak lupa ditambahi tragedi untuk keluar dari jalur, dan supaya bumbu Yunani Kunonya terasa!"

Refleks, Jason langsung menoleh pada Piper, dan Piper juga sedang memandangnya.

"Namun maaf sekali, Nak, tidak bisa lebih banyak detil, kecuali, tentang Medea, Hecate, dan Tristan McLean," ia berkata sangat nyaring sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tristan, yang hanya tersenyum simpul. Untung saja lantai ini disewa secara privat, kalau tidak, bocoran tidak ditanggung.

Jason melirik Piper yang tampak lebih tegang.

"Dan, Tristan, putrimu sekarang sedang menempuh master di bidang seni teater? Woodlock, dia pasti ingin mendengar banyak hal darimu!"

Jason mengamati percakapan yang mulai terjadi antara Piper dengan laki-laki botak di samping si produser ini. Piper mulai tenang kembali, dan tampaknya dia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

Jason siap-siap mati bosan.

"Tristan, menantumu ini bekerja, atau sedang kuliah juga?"

"Sedang kuliah sambil bekerja sambilan di California. Jarak jauh."

"Hmm." Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Programmer?"

"Bukan," Jason menyanggah sesopan mungkin. "Aku, bersama temanku menjadi konsultan firma aristektur." Sayang sekali nama Roma Baru tak bisa disebut. Jason harap orang ini tak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Dia berbeda dari kalian, ya, tapi baguslah. Keluarga kecil kalian berwarna. Padahal, seandainya dia bekerja di bidang seni digital atau semacamnya, dia bisa ikut bersama kita dalam proyek ini. Ada lebih banyak staf yang dibutuhkan untuk film ini. Ini proyek besar, Tristan."

Jason bisa melihat peluang, "Aku dan temanku bisa membantu menjadi konsultan bangunan kuno. Film Anda butuh banyak hal semacam ini, 'kan? Setidaknya, dalam beberapa set. Aku dan temanku, dia arsitek ulung, biasa menangani bangunan-bangunan kuno."

Jason memucat seketika. _Untuk apa bangunan kuno?_ Matilah dia.

"Oh, kalian punya spesialisasi tertentu? Mengapa tidak? Akan kumasukkan ke dalam daftar!"

Dirasanya tangan Piper sedang berusaha untuk menenangkannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya, berusaha tak kelihatan meski di atas meja.

Dua pria tua di depannya melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil makan. Jason mendorong piringnya—kemampuan makan cepatnya di saat seperti ini malah membuatnya makin mati gaya. Dia melirik Piper, yang sesekali masih membicarakan hal-hal sederhana tentang teater-teater di Inggris, mulai dari yang bertema politik hingga masa klasik. Ia menunggu beberapa menit, hingga hidangan penutup datang, dan masih merasa dia adalah roda kelima yang kalaupun tidak datang, tidak akan dipedulikan. Namun diingatnya soal prospek baru yang bisa dimulainya bersama Annabeth, dan itu artinya ia bisa bekerja bersama Tristan (sesuatu yang dinantinya sejak lama tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan), ia mencoba untuk tidak menyesali malam ini.

* * *

Piper masih mencuci tangannya saat Jason keluar dari toilet. Jangan-jangan dia memang mengulur waktunya.

Tak ada siapapun selain mereka, maka Jason pun masuk ke area toilet wanita.

"Aku melihat wajah tegangmu tadi, Pipes."

"Oh," Piper tertawa kecil. "Medea. Trauma kecil."

Jason bersandar di konter, dekat mesin pengering tangan. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sedang merancang tragedi yang cukup mengerikan antara Medea dan Jason yang hidup lagi di dunia nyata, yang bergabung dengan skuad sihir, dan dia minta tolong pada Hecate ..."

Piper menoleh cepat. Agak syok. "Imajinasimu mengerikan. Kau bisa menjadi asistennya."

"Uh, tidak, terima kasih. Itu kedengaran _ringan_ sekali."

Piper diam sekian lama, hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas wastafel. "Medea. Jason. Ingat saat aku berperan jadi Medea di salah satu teater di semester tiga dulu? Kadang-kadang aku takut."

"Medea mendatangimu dalam mimpi?"

Piper tertawa pahit, Jason merasa aneh mendengarnya. "Kita, jangan sampai berakhir seperti Jason dan Medea, ya."

"Aduh, Pipes," Jason bergerak mendekat. "Hanya karena nama kami sama, dan namaku diambil darinya, bukan berarti kita—"

"Hera turut andil dalam kisah cinta mereka. Mirip cerita siapa, Jason?"

Untuk sesaat, Jason terpaku. Poin itu sempat luput dari ingatannya. Harus diakui, jika bukan Hera yang merancang skenario bahwa dia dan Piper pacaran dalam Kabut, ia takkan tahu sedang apa dia sekarang, sedang di mana, dan apakah yang bisa ia lakukan jika tidak masuk ke dalam keluarga McLean dan lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

"Kita harus berhenti membandingkan untuk tetap hidup bahagia." Jason merangkul Piper, kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya. "Jason masa kini dan masa lalu berbeda, dan kau bukan Medea. Ibu tiriku memang bermain-main dengan kita, tapi aku tak akan bermain-main. Putri raja sekalipun tidak kuperlukan, karena aku bukan Jason dalam mitos."

"Kau selalu bisa membuat kata-kata di depanku," Piper menepuk dada Jason, "tapi lihatlah, di depan sana kau akan kagok lagi."

Jason menggerutu. "Bisa cepat pulang saja, tidak?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: medea; jason. tokoh-tokoh dalam mitologi yunani. medea adalah cucu helios (dewa matahari), jason adalah pahlawan dari argo, yang berhasil mendapatkan kain wol emas. menurut versi apollonius, medea menolong jason karena hera meminta aphrodite atau eros untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada jason.  
cerita akhir dari medea dan jason ada banyak versinya, salah satunya adalah jason meninggalkan medea demi seorang putri raja, dan medea membunuh anak-anaknya, tapi ada pula anak-anaknya yang membantu membalas dendam atas pengkhianatan jason pada medea.


	8. pulang (8: companion)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #8: _companion._

* * *

Di saat-saat seperti inilah Jason berharap rumah ini jauh lebih kecil.

Atau mereka bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mungil di sudut kota atau di ujung Roma Baru saja. Kadang-kadang sempitnya ruangan bisa menyembuhkan kesepian, karena benda-benda mengelilingi begitu dekat, setidaknya bagi Jason.

Sudah pukul sepuluh. Biasanya Piper sudah pulang, kecuali ada penampilan yang harus dibimbingnya, atau grup _choir_ yang membutuhkan panduannya, tapi biasanya dia selalu mengabari. Tristan pun sepertinya tidak jadi pulang hari ini, sesuatu yang cukup disesali Jason.

Jason menyerah dengan _game_ di hadapannya, karena tanpa Leo permainan itu terlalu hambar, atau minimal Percy yang bisa menandinginya.

Orang-orang akan menyukai pemandangan pantai yang langsung bisa dilihat jika menyebak kerai di ruang tengah, namun ketika Jason menyibaknya, dia sudah benar-benar bosan hingga tak sampai lima detik memandang dia pun menutupnya kembali. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak lama-lama berdiam di Roma Baru saja di waktu-waktu padat Piper per semesternya. Membantu Annabeth dari jarak dekat terdengar lebih menyenangkan.

Jason pergi ke pintu utama di bawah untuk memastikan ia sudah menguncinya, berikut jendela-jendela di sekitarnya. Kalau sedang musimnya, biasanya akan ada paparazzi yang berkeliaran di seberang jalan, memata-matai dengan insting setajam elang. Jason pernah hanya menyibakkan tirai dan mereka menyadarinya. Memang susah tinggal bersama mertua yang merupakan artis besar.

Sebuah mobil singgah di depan rumah. Jason mengernyit. Tamu?

Tidak.

Piper turun dari bangku belakang dan melambaikan tangan pada pemilik mobil, yang segera pergi ketika Jason membuka kunci.

"Selamat malam," Piper masuk dan mencium Jason, yang rasanya hambar.

"Malam," balas Jason singkat, "bersama siapa?"

"Freddie dan Mac. Tadinya bersama Daisy juga, tapi dia turun di rumah keponakannya."

"Freddie lagi?" Jason berusaha mengabaikan egonya, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri. "Kau bisa meneleponku."

"Kau baru datang, Jason, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ucap Piper sambil berjalan masuk. Ia melepaskan karet pengikat rambutnya, menjatuhkannya sembarangan di sofa, kemudian naik. Jason setengah berlari menyusulnya, Piper masih belum selesai, "Kampusku kan jauh."

"Tapi kau tahu aku selalu melakukan apapun untukmu."

Piper berhenti di depan kamar mereka. Ia menoleh, "Hargai aku yang tidak ingin membuatmu capek, dong."

"Yeah, kau punya banyak teman di kampus, kau bersama mereka, kau menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, dan memutuskan begitu agar kau bisa pulang bersama mereka. Tidak apa-apa. Aku menghargai itu, kau melakukan itu sementara aku tidak punya teman di rumah." Jason berbalik turun. Kamar cadangan di bawah kedengarannya hangat.

Sampai di lantai bawah, Jason mendengar kata-kata Piper, "Pulanglah ke Roma Baru kalau kau merasa kesepian di sini!"

Telinga Jason panas. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya (lebih seperti membanting) ke atas nakas di ruang tengah. Instingnya mengatakan Piper sedang menunggu tanggapannya di birai lantai atas, tapi dia tak mau menoleh. Benar sekali, dia benar-benar sendirian di sini. Dia tidak besar di sini, dia tidak biasa bergaul dengan manusia biasa senatural cara Piper dan Tristan, Pekerjaannya di Roma Baru, dunia yang familiar baginya adalah Roma Baru. Bagus.

Jason tak peduli. Dia hanya butuh tidur. Mungkin besok pagi keputusannya akan lebih matang.

Baru saja dia mendorong pintu kamar bawah, pintu depan dibuka lagi.

Tristan benar-benar datang. Tidak sendirian. Jason mengernyit.

"Oh, halo, Jason. Kupikir kau baru pulang besok pagi." Tristan mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. "Ini Christina, rekan kerjaku. Karena dia ketinggalan pesawat selanjutnya untuk ke Meksiko, kuajak dia menginap di sini. Kamar bawah sudah bersih, kah? Christina, duduklah dulu."

Christina seusia dengan Tristan, Jason menaksir, sekitar akhir empat puluhan, kerut-kerut tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya, tapi dia manis sekaligus berwibawa. Bisa disebut Athena dalam bentuk manusia, jika Jason harus membuat analogi. Rambut pirang platina pendeknya sangat lurus, dan lipstik merahnya membuat wajahnya lebih muda.

"Ah, iya ..." Jason ragu. Ini artinya dia memang tidak direstui untuk bertengkar dengan Piper. Jangan-jangan ini campur tangan Hera lagi. Atau malah ibu Piper sekalian.

Tristan tampaknya tidak menganggap Christina teman biasa. Dia sangat ... _gentleman_ di hadapan Christina. Dia bahkan membantu melepaskan mantel Christina.

"Panggil Piper, ya. Aku akan ke dapur dulu."

 _Tuh, kan_. Jason menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, seperti yang pernah diajarkan Hazel tentang metode menenangkan diri. Ia naik dengan langkah berat.

Jason nyaris saja mengetuk pintu kamar, sebelum ia merasa bahwa dirinya tolol. Ia lupa ini juga kamarnya sendiri. Seolah dia kembali seperti saat ia pindah ke sini enam tahun yang lalu.

Piper sedang mengambil pakaian ganti di lemari. Tatapannya pada Jason dingin sekali.

"Ayahmu datang bersama teman wanitanya."

"Siapa? Apakah Christina?"

Jason menahan napas, seakan sakit hati Piper hilang seketika mendengar kabar yang ia bawa. Jason mengangguk.

Piper meninggalkan pakaiannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia bergegas keluar, menengok melalui birai. Jason mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Ayah mengenalkannya padaku saat aku masih SMA. Kau sedang berada di Perkemahan Jupiter waktu itu. Hanya dia teman perempuan Ayah yang pernah dikenalkannya secara khusus."

"Mereka memang akrab?"

"Aku hanya tahu mereka pernah berada dalam satu proyek yang sama satu kali. Ayah tidak biasanya punya banyak waktu bersama teman-teman dari proyek lama."

"Dan mereka tidak dalam satu set yang sama?"

"Begitu yang kutahu."

Piper diam begitu lama, sampai-sampai Jason merasa tak nyaman, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka memulai perang dingin.

"Kenapa, Pipes?" Jason mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan asumsinya. "Kau ... takut ayahmu berpaling dari ibumu?"

Tak diduganya, Piper tersenyum. Hambar. "Bagaimanapun juga, Ayah tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki Ibu."

Mendengarnya, hati Jason merasa tercubit. Dia tak punya memori tentang ayah dan ibunya bersama, dia tak pernah tahu kebahagiaan melihat orangtua bersama, yang kemudian dihancurkan saat mereka mempunyai pasangan lain. Piper ditinggalkan oleh ibunya dengan cara yang sama, dan barangkali ia juga tak tahu, tapi Piper hidup begitu lama dengan ayahnya dan dengan keyakinan bahwa ayahnya masih mencintai ibunya yang sempat diyakininya meninggal dunia—sehingga perasaannya pasti lain, pasti tak tergambarkan saat tahu ayahnya akan memiliki teman hidup yang lain.

"Sudahlah," Jason mengakhiri. "Aku minta maaf."

Piper terkejut, seolah kata-kata itu baru sekali keluar dari mulut Jason seumur hidupnya. Namun ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk minta maaf, saat pikiran mereka sudah teralihkan dan suasana sudah mencair sedikit untuk masalah mereka sendiri.

"Ah—harusnya aku ... yang minta maaf." Piper tak bisa menatap mata Jason secara langsung. "Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu—"

"Aku juga sering menghabiskan waktu di Roma Baru bersama yang lain."

Kening Piper berkedut, tapi dia menyembunyikan emosinya. "Tapi akulah satu-satunya?"

"Tentu saja,"

Piper tersenyum seperti biasanya, untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. "Kau juga tetap satu-satunya _teman_ _istimewa_ , Bocah Terang."

"Uh, aku bukan bocah lagi, Pipes."

"Kau tetap bocah untukku," Piper mencubit hidung Jason, "sampai ada _bocah yang lain_."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ok lemme get this clear. so in my headcanon they are married in such a young age. karena yah, mereka hidup dengan keyakinan bahwa para demigod itu umumnya nggak berumur panjang. so they tied the knot before their twenties. (but of course i want my otp to live longer /rolls) (and as a note; usia mereka 22 di sini, karena di situ ditulis 6 tahun setelah jason ikut piper, saat itu jason baru 16 di akhir blood of olympus, so, yea)


	9. lukisan (9: move)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #9: _move._

* * *

Piper dan dia pindah ke kamar utama satu hari setelah perjalanan ke pedesaan California dan mengadakan perayaan di sana. Leo bersikeras datang hari ini, katanya Calypso membuatkan kue terbaik untuk mereka, dan Jason pun harus mati-matian pula meyakinkannya bahwa dia dan Piper capek. Leo boleh datang bersama Reyna dan rombongan dari Perkemahan Jupiter lain yang tak bisa datang ke acara utama besok, begitu putus Jason, dan akhirnya Leo mengaku mengerti, tapi sambil memberikan kedipan aneh padanya.

 _Semoga kalian menikmatinya_ , begitu kata Leo.

Menikmati apaan. Memindahkan lemari itu capek, tahu. Dan Tristan mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya melakukannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, karena ini bukan pindah antarrumah, Piper menolak jasa pihak swasta. Kita akan ditertawakan, katanya, karena cuma pindah lima kaki.

* * *

Pindah adalah satu hal utama, dan membongkar hadiah adalah satu hal utama lainnya. Kamar masih berantakan; sprei dan selimut belum dipasang, lemari masih menganga karena baru separuh dari pakaian mereka dimasukkan, tangga masih berdiri di depan jendela karena Piper benar-benar menyerah memasang kerai sambil berjinjit (yang memang tak bisa dilakukan—Jason menawarkan bantuan tapi Piper bersikeras, _jangan gunakan kekuatanmu terlalu sering untuk urusan dunia manusia!_ ), dan seribu satu barang yang masih betah tiduran di lantai.

Waktu membuka kado seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan kekacauan ini. Sayang sekali mereka sama-sama capek untuk membereskan dan Piper begitu antusias pada hadiah-hadiah.

Sejauh ini mereka sudah mendapatkan sepasang jam tangan dari Hazel dan Frank (Jason diam-diam suka sekali zamrud di jamnya dan permata biru di milik Piper), furnitur yang sangat membantu dari Annabeth, sesuatu-yang-tak-harus-disebutkan-namanya-tapi-semua-orang-paham dari Percy (Jason langsung menyimpannya saja), kalung yang sederhana tapi manis untuk Piper dan _dog tag_ untuk Jason yang bertuliskan ' _taken by female greek warrior_ ' dari Reyna, dan sebuah gawai dari Leo dan Calypso (yang mungkin akan Jason ketahui untuk apa nanti). Mereka menunda membuka hadiah dari Nico, Will, Stoll bersaudara, Grover, apalagi Pelatih Hedge dan keluarga, karena hadiah dari Rachel begitu besar.

"Pasti lukisan," kata Piper, yang sebenarnya nyata sekali. Sekali sobek, terlihat pemandangan suatu kota yang sepertinya tidak asing, tapi Jason tak bisa menyebutkan namanya.

Setelah merobek seluruh kertas pembungkus, Piper membalik lukisan. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat direkatkan di bagian belakang kanvas, yang segera dibukanya. Bagian dalamnya belepotan cat air, dan tulisan tangan Rachel tampak dibuat terburu-buru, kontras sekali dengan lukisan yang sangat apik di depannya.

" _Trachia_. "

"Oke ...," Jason terdengar ragu beberapa saat. "Google."

"Yep." Piper mengangkat bahu, sama-sama bingung. Ia mengesampingkan sementara kata Trachia, yang dirasanya salah satu di daerah di Yunani, dan mengagumi betapa indah hasil sapuan kuas Rachel. Seolah dia sedang memandang sebuah kota dari balkon, atap-atap berbaris tak rapi tetapi membentuk kota itu dengan sempurna, dengan latar belakang senja berwarna ungu dan oranye. Mengingatkannya pada _sesuatu_. Lebih tepatnya _dua hal_ yang menjadi _satu_.

"Salah satu daerah ... yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kekuasaan Romawi. Namun yang lebih nyata hasilnya adalah Hellenisasi daripada Romawisasinya ... oh, ini terdengar familiar ..."

Piper terkekeh. "Rachel selalu penuh arti. Aku yakin dia sedang berusaha menjelaskan penyatuan Romawi dan Yunani dalam artian yang lebih privat."

"Aku selalu suka cara Rachel."

"Ah, aku juga." Piper berdiri, mengelilingi setengah ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk benda itu. Dia berhenti di samping pintu, mengangkat lukisan itu dan ia langsung mengangguk sendiri. "Bisa pasang di sini, Jason?"

"Tentu saja." Jason mengambil sekrup dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Dia tak butuh tangga, udara adalah area kekuasaannya, dan dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Sempurna."

Jason turun dan berpijak kembali ke lantai, ia memandang Piper lekat-lekat, "Ya, sempurna."

Jason membiarkan Piper mengira kata-kata itu adalah untuk lukisan di tembok.

 **end.**


	10. hadiah (10: silver)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #10: _silver._

* * *

Piper mungkin baru dua langkah meninggalkan pintu depan saat Tristan memanggil Jason dengan bisikan.

"Sini, sini." Seakan dia percaya bahwa Piper punya telinga ultrasonik.

Tristan sudah berpakaian rapi, koper-kopernya sudah tersusun di ruang tamu. Jason mengikuti langkahnya dengan bingung. Jason berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah hari ini ulang tahun Piper? Hari jadi? Atau perayaan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa kecil Piper? Tristan ternyata berhenti hanya di depan lemari yang berada di ruang tengah, tak jauh dari rak buku kecil yang lengang.

Laci bagian dasar lemari ditarik hingga keluar seluruhnya, dan Tristan pun menjangkau bagian dalam. Dia seperti membuka sesuatu di dalam sana yang tak terlihat oleh Jason, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Cerita tentang benda ini cukup menyedihkan bagiku," Tristan menyapu bagian atas kotak, yang membuatnya cukup kagum karena tak begitu berdebu.

Jason dengan gampang menebak isi kotak hitam yang terkesan sangat kuno dan tidak berseni itu.

"Cincin?" Jason langsung berharap Tristan melucu dan menjawab, _bukan, ini roda miniatur mobil antik_ , tapi wajah Tristan menunjukkan seakan-akan dia tak pernah mengenal candaan ala para ayah.

Tristan memberi gestur agar Jason duduk dengannya di sofa.

"Dulu, kautahu kehidupanku dengan Piper tidak _sekeren_ ini. Uang bukan sesuatu yang bisa kutabung. Yah, aku terlalu malu untuk mengandalkan Kakek Tom." Dia mengamati cincin perak itu, mengangkatnya ke arah cahaya dari jendela. "Aku ingin memberikan cincin ini pada ibu Piper jika dia kembali ... dengan keajaiban. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya bahwa dia meninggal—seperti yang diyakini orang-orang."

Jason tak sadar dia menahan napasnya.

"Tapi kaulihat, dia memang tak pernah kembali. Aku mulai mengubah pikiranku."

"Boleh kutebak?" Jason berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa aku tahu jawabanmu, Nak, dan, ya, kau benar," Tristan tersenyum tipis, "Aku ingin memberikan cincin ini pada Piper, tapi melalui seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Aku berprinsip bahwa cinta mungkin saja menjadi hal yang tak pernah kesampaian, tapi cinta bisa diwariskan. Cinta bisa berubah bentuk, cinta bisa saling menyambungkan dengan berbagai cara."

Kalimat Tristan membuat Jason mengerti mengapa Aphrodite memilihnya.

"Oke ...," Jason merasa suaranya menjadi berat ketika menerima cincin itu dari Tristan. "Kapan sebaiknya aku berikan ini padanya?"

Tristan menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih hangat, "Aku tahu kau sudah membeli yang lebih mahal, lebih cantik, dan lebih pantas untuk hari istimewa kalian, jadi berikanlah itu kapan saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Baiklah," Jason mengusap cincin itu dengan hati-hati dengan telunjuknya. "Aku akan menyimpannya dulu."

Tristan menepuk pundak Jason, "Terima kasih telah bersedia menerima cincin ini, Grace. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."

"Kau berkata seolah cincin ini, maaf, murahan. Tidak, apapun yang memiliki cinta di dalamnya tak pernah bisa dihargai murah, Tristan. Aku rasa ini lebih mahal daripada cincin yang baru kubeli untuk bulan depan."

* * *

Terlalu banyak persiapan dan hal yang harus dilakukan (tidak termasuk perjalanan bolak-balik ke Perkemahan Jupiter untuk kunjungan tahunan), membuat Jason lupa, maka Aphrodite harus mengingatkannya secara halus.

Jason mencium aroma yang aneh dalam mimpinya, yang dirasanya tidak pernah diciumnya sebelumnya. Bukan sesuatu yang familiar. Bau karat mungkin mendekati, tapi tidak persis.

Dia berjalan mundur melihat keramaian yang tak biasa. _Baju-baju orang di hadapannya aneh_.

Seseorang menegurnya dengan keras, kata-kata itu terdengar familiar walaupun beberapa detik kemudian barulah Jason mengerti artinya, dan mengenal bahasa apa itu. Dia hampir saja masuk ke dalam lubang seukuran tubuhnya andai saja tidak diteriaki.

Jason mematung di tengah padang lubang-lubang dan pekerja yang mengangkut logam-logam. Di tengah kesibukan ini, seorang wanita dengan pakaian ningrat tampak mencolok. Dia mirip Piper, omong-omong.

Jason terkesiap, matanya membelalak.

Perempuan di sana menunjuk sekeping logam kecil yang tampak lebih bersinar dari logam-logam lain yang diangkut. Jason mendengar sayup-sayup kalimatnya yang seolah menghipnotis, "Aku ingin ini dibuat cincin."

Pekerja di hadapannya menurut, dan segera membawa kepingan itu ke arah yang berbeda. Jason berkedip, dan wanita itu menghilang.

"Aduh, Putra Jupiter ternyata bisa pelupa juga, ya."

Jason nyaris masuk lagi ke dalam lubang barusan andai saja tangan wanita itu tidak menangkapnya.

"Duh, ceroboh, lagi."

"Venus—maksudku, Aphrodite—aku—"

"Yeah, yeah, aku tahu kau lupa. Hmm," Aphrodite menjentikkan jarinya, Jason sudah menelan ludah, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, "apa aku harus menceritakan juga tentang bagaimana cincin ini kusimpan di Olympus, lalu melalui berbagai zaman, dan berakhir di sebuah toko sederhana untuk dijemput oleh Tristan McLean?"

 _Mampus_ , Jason hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, jika Aphrodite bercerita, dia takut akan disisipi sindiran-sindiran halus betapa payahnya ia sebagai cowok (karena pelupa), atau betapa tidak asyiknya dia (dia sering tidur di bioskop saat kencannya bersama Piper), atau betapa tidak berdedikasinya dia (dia dua kali lupa hari jadi mereka).

"Err—kurasa lebih baik aku segera menyerahkannya saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tristan ... janji antarlelaki harus ditepati."

Aphrodite tertawa ala ibu ratu yang membuat Jason ingin mundur, andai saja tidak ada lubang di belakangnya. "Pintar berkelit. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu yang disukai oleh putriku darimu."

 _Sori saja, ya, dia suka semuanya_ , Jason ingin bercanda, tapi ia rasa itu hanya menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, pulanglah dari Lavrion dan kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu." Dengan sekali sentakan jari, Jason menemukan langit-langit kamar mereka berdua.

Dengan panik seolah baru dikaruniai mimpi buruk, Jason menyambar laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meniru cara Tristan menyembunyikannya. Dari dalam kotak merah (yang dibelinya agar lebih pantas), Jason mengeluarkan benda itu.

Piper tak sadar saat Jason mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menyelipkan cincin Tristan pada jari manisnya. Piper bahkan tak terbangun saat Jason mengecup punggung tangan dan keningnya.

Jason membayangkan kilasan kilat tentang cinta Aphrodite yang menunggu beribu tahun untuk tiba kepada putrinya, melalui cinta Tristan, yang akhirnya tiba kepada putrinya sendiri melalui Jason. "Cinta bisa melintasi waktu yang sangat panjang, Pipes, selamat malam."

Jason menyimpan rasa penasarannya akan reaksi Piper untuk esok pagi.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: tempat di mimpi Jason, Lavrion, daerah di Attica, dekat Athena, adalah tambang perak kuno. di era klasik, pendapatan dari tambang ini digunakan untuk membiayai angkatan laut untuk mengalahkan orang-orang Persia, juga membantu kejayaan Kekaisaran Athena di era klasik.

ingin bacaan lengkap? baca di ancient-greece (titik) org /archaeology /lavrion (titik) html. silakan bongkar2 situs itu untuk cari tau lebih banyak tentang yunani kuno xD


	11. teater (11: prepared)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #11: _prepared._

* * *

Piper menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada bagian depan rompi Jason, dan rasanya Jason bisa menjadi apa saja dengan penampilan ini; walau sederhana.

"Oke," Piper menepuk-nepuk. "Kau sudah siap untuk duduk di bangku terdepan."

"Dan aku menunggu penampilan terbaikmu," Jason sekali lagi memandang dirinya. "Jangan salah sebut nama pasangan priamu dengan namaku, ya."

"Aduh, Jason, seolah baru kali ini aku main teater." Piper pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kecil yang disandarkan pada tembok belakang. Orang-orang hilir-mudik di belakang Jason, para perias sibuk, para aktor lain menghafalkan sisa-sisa dialog yang terdengar sulit, dan sisanya mencoba untuk bercengkerama untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup karena teater kali ini akan dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting dari departemen kebudayaan.

Piper pandai sekali menyembunyikan rasa gugup dari wajahnya, begitu yang Jason nilai, walaupun ketika menurunkan pandangan dan melihat apa yang jari-jarinya lakukan di atas pangkuannya (seolah sedang melakukan _tap dance_ ), semua orang tahu.

Namun, di atas semua itu, tampaknya Piper sudah siap. Peran menjadi Cassandra sudah pernah dia mainkan sebelumnya, dan meski _Oresteia_ ini dimodifikasi oleh tangan-tangan modern, dia sudah siap bertransformasi dari cerita Cassandra pada masa lampau.

Satu rombongan datang dari pintu belakang. Anak-anak, usianya bervariasi. Dari pakaian mereka, Jason yakin mereka adalah paduan suara.

"Pippy!" Jason mendengar salah satu anak mencuit lucu. Dia menyimpang, berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan langsung menyambar Piper. "Pippy! Aku senang satu panggung bersama Pippy lagi! Ibu bilang dia akan memotret kita berdua saat acara selesai nanti!"

Anak itu mungkin baru berusia enam tahun—atau lebih tua sedikit, badannya kurus tetapi tinggi—dia bisa saja langsung menaiki pangkuan Piper jika saja dia tidak mau peduli pada gaun Piper yang terdiri dari lapisan kain-kain halus.

Piper mencium pipi si kecil berambut cokelat mahoni itu, "Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja, lho, ayo, sini, Jason, foto kami berdua, dong!" Dia pun memeluk pinggang anak kecil itu, sementara Jason buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Memotret Piper adalah suatu hal biasa, suatu pekerjaan sehari-hari, baik diminta atau tidak, tetapi tambahlah anak kecil maka semuanya terasa berbeda. Selama bersama Piper, Jason tak terbiasa melihat Piper bersama anak kecil.

"Oke, Laura, bersiap-siap dulu ya, nanti aku akan mengirimkan foto tadi ke ponsel ibumu. "

"Baik, Pippy! Sampai jumpa di panggung, ya!"

Piper melepas Laura sembari mencubit pipinya. Dia memandangi Laura hingga Laura bergabung dengan timnya dan mendapat pengarahan dari ketua, dan dia dipandangi Jason dengan cara yang sama.

"Dia fans beratmu, ya."

"Cuma karena aku memberinya bulu untuk menghiasi rambutnya di hari pertama kami bertemu."

Jason memandangi Piper terlalu dalam sampai-sampai perempuan ini merasa canggung. Jason menyadarinya, dan ia tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semanis itu pada anak-anak. Tandanya kau sudah siap, kah?"

Tatapan Piper melayang jauh, sepertinya ke arah Laura, tapi tak begitu menatap anak itu. "Menurutmu? Entahlah, Jason, kita masih muda, dan selama kita tidak di Roma Baru ... kurasa kita bisa merencanakannya sekarang, tapi melakukannya belakangan, kan?"

Jason meraih tangan Piper dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Jangan tanyakan jawabanku karena kautahu persis bahwa aku akan mengatakan _ya_ kapan saja."

Piper mengulum senyumnya, tetapi matanya berputar-putar menghindari Jason, sejenak membuat Jason merasa bersalah karena dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di tengah-tengah urusan Piper yang sangat penting pula.

Suara komando menghentikan Jason yang baru saja akan membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Piper segera berdiri, dan Jason menepuk tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Apapun keputusanmu, yang penting adalah, persiapkan dirimu untuk pertunjukan kali ini. Aku akan jadi yang paling bangga, seperti biasa, Pipes. Tampillah seperti Piper yang kukenal."

Senyuman kembali ke wajah Piper, terutama ketika Jason mengecup keningnya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: well ok, **cassandra** itu adalah salah satu tokoh di mitologi yunani yang diberi apollo kekuatan untuk meramal, tapi cassandra menolak apollo yang menginginkan dia. cassandra kena kutukan, seorang pun tak akan percaya pada ramalannya. akhirnya, di dunia modern, nama 'cassandra' digunakan sebagai alat retorika untuk menyatakan seseorang yang meramal secara akurat, tetapi tidak dipercaya orang lain.

sedangkan **oresteia** , adalah tragedi yunani kuno berupa trilogi, tentang dibunuhnya agamemnon oleh clytaemnestra (ceritanya panjang)


	12. buku (12: knowledge)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #12: _knowledge._

* * *

Jason baru menyadari kedatangan Piper saat Piper menempelkan mug berisi cokelat panas ke pipinya, menyebabkan dia tersentak.

"Aw, sekarang, apalagi ini?" Piper menyeruput minumannya sambil membalik buku yang Jason baca untuk mengamati sampul depannya. "Sekarang kau ingin menyaingi Annabeth?"

Jason tersenyum miring, kacamatanya penuh uap saat ia minum, membuat Piper tertawa geli dan menaikkan benda itu ke atas kepala Jason. " _Superman_ , kau membaca dalam jarak dekat. Kurasa kau tidak begitu perlu kacamata."

Mug barusan diletakkan Jason ke meja rendah di hadapan mereka. Dia turunkan kembali kacamata seraya berkata, "Aku bertaruh, yang paling kausukai adalah aku saat membaca dengan kacamataku."

Piper mengerutkan hidungnya. "Pede sekali, ih." Lalu ia membalik buku Jason sekali lagi untuk memastikan ingatan jangka pendeknya tidak salah. "Dan, serius, Grace, hukum internasional dan filosofi modernnya? Setelah semua yang kaulakukan bersama Annabeth, sekarang?"

Jason menutup bukunya setelah meletakkan penanda. Tampaknya dia mengebut, dia sudah menghabiskan separuh buku sementara ini adalah kali pertama Piper melihatnya membuka buku ini.

"Aku merasa hukum dan filosofi begitu dekat dengan dunia kita. Latin dan Yunani. Aku punya rencana di samping firmaku bersama Annabeth."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliah arsitekturmu—"

"Yang penting, aku mengetahui apa yang akan kukejar. Pengetahuan adalah opini yang sebenarnya."

Piper menelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya aku pernah mendengar itu di suatu tempat. Di sekolah, atau mulut Annabeth?"

"Plato," Jason mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di atas sampul bukunya dengan ringan.

"Kau punya begitu banyak rencana untuk hidupmu, ya," Piper bersandar pada Jason, tatapannya jauh melayang dari sekadar memandangi tembok yang ada di hadapan mereka; maupun lukisan-lukisan yang ada di sana. Sejenak mimik Piper berubah, Jason mengerti sesuatu. Tentang kata-kata Chiron bahwa orang-orang dari Perkemahan Blasteran jarang ada yang berumur panjang, karena hidup mereka begitu rentan akan monster dan sebagainya. Bahkan ponsel pun berbahaya bagi mereka.

Namun sekarang, monster-monster besar telah kembali ke Tartarus, Bumi telah tertidur, dan Malcolm juga Leo telah membantu mengembangkan teknologi yang melindungi demigod ... kekhawatiran telah berkurang drastis. Mereka pun tak jauh dari Roma Baru yang bisa menjadi pelindung kapan saja. _Harusnya_ hidup tak serumit itu.

Oleh karena itulah, Jason berusaha membangkitkan Piper, "Kau harus punya rencana. Yang banyak." Ia melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Piper.

"Oh, bagiku sih, rencanaku tetap mengikutimu ke manapun kau pergi. Hidup bersamamu. Mendukung rencanamu. Terdengar keren, kan?"

Jason mencubit pipi Piper saat perempuan itu tertawa.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: oh yes regarding chiron's words ... itulah headcanonku hwhwhw. riordan bilang ponsel berbahaya bagi demigod. bagaimana dengan para demigod yang belum direkrut ke perkemahan, pasti mereka sudah mengenal ponsel. piper dan leo sebelum masuk perkemahan pun ... dan bagiku nggak mungkin semuanya mati gara-gara monster. berapa banyak pemuda yang mati, then? my opinion sih. maybe riordan must elaborate (or update?) this fact. dan headcanon tambahan: karena masa kekacauan gaea dan para monster anak buahnya telah berlalu, aku yakin meski monster masih ada, mereka tidak _separah_ yang dibayangkan. oh god riordan makes my life conflicted o(-(


	13. night talk (13: denial)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #13: _denial._

* * *

Jason berkedip cepat.

Hanya perasaannya saja atau bulan di atas sana menjadi semakin besar?

Sadar dirinya berada di atas bukit, Jason mendaki lebih tinggi lagi. Memastikan bahwa bulan memang baik-baik saja. Kali ini dipandanginya lama-lama, tanpa berkedip, untuk sesaat memang tak ada yang terjadi.

Jason mengerjap lagi.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, bulan memang benar-benar dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, dan saat dia membuka mata lebar-lebar, seorang wanita berdiri di hadapannya, hingga Jason tersentak dan mundur seraya berteriak, "Whoah!"

Bukan sebuah cara yang baik, ditemui oleh ibu tirimu di tempat yang sangat asing. dan dia tiba-tiba muncul dari bulan. Atau dia menjadi bulan. Atau bulan menjadi dia. Mana saja boleh, tapi tetap saja tidak satupun yang asyik.

"Err—aku melakukan suatu kesalahan, kah?"

Ibu tirinya menyilangkan tangan di dada. Jason mengamatinya. Dia mengenakan kulit kambing. Untuk sesaat, Jason menelan ludah keras-keras. Juno lebih tegas dan berwibawa, tapi hikmahnya paling tidak dia sekarang tidak kena omel aspek Yunaninya.

Juno menancapkan tongkatnya di tanah dan salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada benda itu.

"Kautahu, putra tiriku, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang penting di Romawi."

Jason ingin menghindari tatapan Juno, tapi dia tak kuasa. "Ya ... memang. Dan aku sudah memulainya, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu menghakimi pilihanku soal Piper—aku tidak ingin kau menyodorkan orang lain untuk menggantinya." Jason mulai defensif. Sedetik kemudian dia merasa keputusannya salah.

"Masalahnya bukan itu." Juno mencabut tongkatnya, lalu menancapkannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Keluarga, _familia_ , di Romawi adalah sesuatu yang besar. Terdiri dari ayah, ibu, _anak-anak_ , dan bahkan budak, pelayan, orang-orang bebas di dalamnya. Keluarga tidak sesederhana dua manusia saja, Jason."

Butuh satu-dua detik dan tatapan menghakimi dari Juno untuk membuat Jason sadar. Dia malah sempat berpikir bahwa yang kali ini adalah Hera.

"Aku dan Piper sudah memutuskan, _nanti_. Dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kami. Kami menikmati waktu kami berdua."

"Denial."

Jason mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Jangan samakan keluarga di zaman lampau dengan kami sekarang, Juno."

"Tapi kau darah Romawimu lebih kental daripada orang-orang di sekitarmu, Jason, dan Piper, serupa walau sebaliknya. Dia lebih Yunani dari siapapun. Kalian lebih _kuno_ daripada orang-orang modern. Bawalah nilai-nilai lampau untuk melestarikannya, kalian berdua." Juno mencabut tongkatnya, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Jason. "Kau denial. Denial, menurut sebagian dari kalian umat manusia, sangat dekat dengan ketagihan. Kau ketagihan pada cinta sampai-sampai kau mengiyakan semua kata Piper, menganggap dia begitu benar."

Seharusnya Jason telah siap mengelak, tapi tiba-tiba dia lupa pada semua hal di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa digetok keras-keras.

"Kau melupakan pendapat dan harapanmu sendiri."

Jason mundur.

"Kau masih punya darah Romawi, mana keberanianmu sebagai laki-laki? Kau adalah pelindung keluarga! Apa jangan-jangan kau juga ketakutan tak bisa melindungi, sehingga yang kaulakukan adalah tunduk pada segala perkataan wanitamu?"

"Aku tidak tunduk pada semua perkataannya!"

"Tapi kau kehilangan cara untuk hal yang sebenarnya sangat kauinginkan!"

Jason ditenggelamkan ke dalam kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya punya hasrat terpendam yang ditekan keras-keras oleh dirinya sendiri selama ini. Dia melangkah mundur, Juno maju, dan rasanya semua ini tidak ada akhirnya.

Juno menggeleng setelah berdecak, dan kemudian dia memejamkan mata seperti seorang hakim yang mafhum, lalu melenyap, menyisakan sinar bulan di tempat bekas dia berdiri.

Jason tersentak bangun, semakin terkejut melihat wajah Piper yang sedang duduk di sampingnya bersinar—tahu-tahu hanya karena ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Jason bangkit, beringsut duduk dan bersandar. Ia berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun. Dia tunggu beberapa lama hingga Piper terdistraksi dari ponselnya, membiarkan momen berjalan secara natural. Lupakan dulu soal Juno.

"Aku jadi ingin membicarakan ini denganmu."

"Ya." Piper menurunkan ponselnya, menaruhnya di atas meja kecil. "Pukul tiga pagi, tapi tak apalah."

"Yang mengherankan adalah kenapa kau terbangun."

"Aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas. Baru bangun pukul dua tadi."

"Oke ... itu tidak masalah," Jason menyingkirkan selimut dari kakinya. Rasanya malah membuat panas—mungkin bukan salah selimut itu sepenuhnya. "Pipes, kautahu ... akulah yang sangat bersemangat untuk pernikahan kita empat tahun yang lalu ..."

"Oh Jason, kau cuma tidak bisa mengukur semangatku," Piper tersenyum lebar.

Jason benar-benar tidak ingin menghancurkan senyuman itu, tapi kadang-kadang Juno ada benarnya juga. Dia orang Romawi. Orang Romawi keras akan kemauannya, dan pantang menyerah. Jason rasa dia terlalu sering melunak.

"Dan satu hal yang paling membuatku bersemangat adalah, aku benar-benar ingin melihat penerusku. Membayangkan seseorang yang sama dengan kita berdua, menjadi bagian hidup terbesar kita, kita lindungi dengan sepenuh hati ... aku sudah terlalu sering menahan diri, Pipes, dan kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Bisa kaupertimbangkan lagi ketidaksiapanmu?"

Jason bertaruh dia sudah melihat perubahan di wajah Piper meski baru setengah dia menjelaskan intensinya. Ada konflik yang tak terjelaskan, ia berusaha keras mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya. Tak ada lagi jalan kembali.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku, Jason ..."

"Roma Baru punya universitas, ingat?"

"Tapi—Jason, tahukah kau usahaku untuk masuk ke universitas yang sekarang? Lalu kita harus pindah ke Roma Baru untuk waktu yang lama ... bisakah kau memikirkan itu? Aku—"

"Tidak siap meninggalkan kehidupan Los Angeles, California, dan Las Vegas, dunia manusia yang kausukai? Kau terlalu nyaman di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa seperti kau yang bisa menahan diri saat tinggal jauh-jauh dari tempatmu dibesarkan."

"Kaupikir aku merasa baik-baik saja saat jauh dari Roma Baru?"

Selalu terjadi yang seperti ini; saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seolah siap bermusuhan saat ini juga dan melupakan sejuta usaha mereka untuk tetap hidup bersama.

Piper kembali ke bantalnya. Dia memunggungi Jason dan langsung menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya.

"Kuharap keputusanmu setelah ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Bukan hanya untukmu."

Piper membuat suara kesal yang tenggelam karena selimut. Jason segera berbaring lagi, menghadap arah yang berlawanan dari Piper.

* * *

Jason terbangun karena telepon dari Annabeth tentang proyek yang harus selesai akhir minggu ini juga, dan perempuan itu mengharapkan kedatangannya langsung ke Roma Baru karena ada hal-hal yang harus diselesaikan secara tatap muka.

Ketika dia berpaling dan menyadari apa yang terjadi tiga jam lalu, dia tidak menemukan Piper lagi. Juga tas punggungnya yang biasanya bersandar di samping kursi kerja kecil di tepi ruangan.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: salah satu perbedaan juno dan hera adalah; juno bisa diasosiasikan dengan **bulan**. di aspek romawinya, juno juga (pernah) disebut _dewi bulan_. sebagai salah satu dari tiga dewi, juno mewakili figur 'ibu'; sang bulan purnama. here you can have the further reading: myths (titik) e2bn (titik) org. /mythsandlegends /userstory20445-hera-vs-juno (titik) html. walaupun begitu, para ahli tidak lagi menerima pendapat bahwa dia adalah dewi bulan (karena peran itu adalah milik Diana, walaupun begitu, di wikipedia masih tertera cerita tentang relasi juno dan bulan).

kedua; soal denial. dalam aspek keilmuan, denial bisa dihubungkan dengan ketagihan (dari perspektif candu). walaupun begitu, aku ingin mencoba melihatnya dari sisi lain; bahwa karena terlalu menyayangi; jason bisa self-denial bahwa sebenarnya dia punya harapan sendiri (yang mana gak bisa dia paksakan ke piper karena perasaan lebih penting daripada ego; jason kadang bisa terlalu altruistik).

so yes if you pay attention; this will have continuation yay


	14. tanah landai (14: wind)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #14: _wind._

* * *

Saat Jason datang, Piper sedang memasukkan dua lembar pakaian ke dalam tas jinjing.

"Apa yang kaulaku—"

Piper mengangkat tas jinjing lain, yang tak diketahui Jason bersandar di tepi tempat tidur, warna merah, model sport, dan mendadak dia menjadi sedikit lega. Tapi, untuk apa?

"Tadi pagi Annabeth meneleponku. Sebelum kau bangun." Piper berjongkok untuk menutup ritsleting tasnya, seusai memasukkan sepasang kaus kaki ke dalam. "Bertanya apakah aku sibuk, dan apakah kau bisa datang ke sana. Secara halus dia mengundang kita berdua ke rumah mereka."

"Dan kau setuju?"

Piper diam saja seraya mengangkat kedua tas mereka, melewati Jason bahkan tanpa menatapnya.

Setidaknya perempuan itu tidak melakukan hal yang terburuk.

* * *

Jason hampir-hampir tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali perjalanan mereka berlangsung dengan sangat dingin seperti ini. Bahkan jika Piper tertidur pun, ada lagu yang menemani. Sekarang Jason pun tak berhasrat memutar lagu pengiring, rasanya ada yang salah walaupun ia enggan memikirkannya.

Piper terus-terusan melihat ke luar jendela, seolah ia tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya. Senja tenggelam di pipinya, wajahnya perlahan tertelan bayang-bayang.

Jason berusaha menyingkirkan memori, suatu waktu dia pernah langsung mencium Piper di balkon rumah mereka cuma gara-gara cahaya senja menyelimuti separuh wajahnya, matanya berpendar oranye-hijau-biru dan latar belakang laut memainkan perannya dengan sangat sempurna. Mengabaikan ingatan itu sangat susah terutama ketika cuacanya sama. Dia sudah kenyang makan asam-garam dan menumpahkan air mata, keringat hingga darah bersama Piper, tetapi beberapa hal tetap tidak terasa membosankan.

"Berhenti."

Jason mengerem mendadak hingga Piper yang telah melepas sabuk pengamannya tersentak ke depan. Tenggorokan Jason tercekat untuk bilang maaf. Egonya sedang tinggi-tingginya. Selalu ada fase.

"Kalau kau mau ikut, menepilah."

Jason membiarkan Piper turun dan berjalan dulu hingga dia memutuskan.

Ada jalan kecil di antara pepohonan, Jason berfirasat bahwa ini akan menarik. Ia menepikan mobil lalu berjalan menyusul.

Area pepohonan itu tak seluas perkiraan Jason. Tepinya adalah tanah landai yang berumput tinggi, menghadap matahari terbenam. Saat ditemukan Jason, Piper sudah duduk berselonjor kaki menghadap perbukitan kecil di hadapan mereka, di bagian yang agak menurun. Jason berhenti di tempat. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh keinginan keras yang bisa saja disuarakannya sekarang andai saja dia tidak menahan diri. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengamati rajah yang tak pernah memudar di sana; mengingat betapa kuat pengaruh determinasi kaum Romawi di darahnya. Orang-orang Romawi pantang mundur, hanya ada menang atau mati. Untuk saat-saat ini dia langsung merindukan sisi Yunani dirinya, yang lebih mengagumi keindahan dan melunak pada alam—terutama ketika Piper sendiri sedang menyatu pada alam liar; pada dunia yang membesarkan sukunya, darah leluhurnya.

Jason menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ketika dia membuka mata, Piper masih di sana, mendongak sedikit, seolah sedang berusaha menikmati cahaya matahari di detik-detik yang tersisa.

Perempuan itu, bagaimanapun juga, adalah seorang yang dia pilih dan memilihnya.

Jason memanggil angin, sengaja membuatnya melewati wajah Piper, pipinya, potongan rambut yang menjuntai di dekat matanya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, melewati telinganya, hingga berakhir di rambutnya yang terurai.

Dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Lama-lama, Piper akhirnya menoleh.

"Aku memang tak bisa lama-lama marah padamu." Dia sudah berdiri, berjalan ke arah Jason. "Itu angin terbaik yang paling menenangkan yang sudah lama sekali tidak kutemui."

Jason menghela napas. "Aku masih menunggu, Pipes."

Piper menelengkan kepala. "Jarang sekali aku mendengarmu berkata setegas itu padaku, ini memang masalah besar yang benar-benar serius," terdengar Piper mengembuskan napas sangat panjang, "Bolehkah satu tahun lagi? Kalau kau tidak mau—aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah tidak punya nilai tawar. Aku yang mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Semua bergantung padamu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa mengajukan, tidak bisa memaksa."

Jason melihat ketulusan di mata Piper. Piper masih berkemauan kuat, tapi dia tahu caranya mengalah pada rasa ketakutan dan kecemasannya, dan menyerahkan diri secara submisif sesekali. Jason merasa rapuh seketika. Dia telah menumbangkan Piper. Dia telah berhasil memaksakan kehendaknya. Harusnya ia bisa puas.

Lalu Jason melihat ke belakang. Kehidupan beberapa tahun belakangan adalah keputusan bersama, bukan cuma Piper yang memaksakan kehendaknya. Piper tak pernah memaksa, dia mengusulkan, dan Jason menyetujui karena dasar pertimbangan mereka sama. Konsensus. Persetujuan. Sepemikiran. Hal-hal yang memang biasa terjadi.

Siapa yang memaksa sekarang?

Jason tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Raut wajah Piper berubah drastis. "Hah? Kenapa malah—"

Senyuman itu berganti tawa. "Satu tahun. Oke, setengah."

"Bagaimana dengan empat? Saat semester ini sudah selesai dan aku bisa mengurus pengalihan kredit ke Universitas Roma Baru."

"Pipes, tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Bukannya aku ingin—tapi apakah kita pernah memperhitungkan kegagalan? Harus selalu ada rentang waktu untuk percobaan, tahu."

Jason meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Piper. "Kadang-kadang egoisme membuat kita lupa satu hal; kita bisa selalu mendiskusikannya berdua. Beritahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Piper meraih pipi Jason dan mencoba menyapunya seperti cara angin tadi menyapanya, "Kau terlalu baik. Rasanya aku hampir-hampir tidak pantas menerimamu."

"Jangan bercanda," Jason meraih tangan Piper dan menariknya menuju tanah landai yang sempat terlupakan, "pertanyaan soal pantas dan tidak pantas hanya untuk pasangan baru."

Senja hanya tersisa seperti serat-serat kapas yang tersebar di langit. Jason merangkul Piper. "Selesaikan kuliahmu dulu. Tapi, jangan lulus lama-lama, ya."

 **end.**


	15. restoran (15: order)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #15: _order._

* * *

"Err, jadi, maaf, kalian harus kutinggal di sini dulu, ya," Frank menggaruk pipinya. "Aku akan mengajak Hazel. Dan Reyna kalau dia tidak sibuk di rumahnya, atau sedang keluar. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jason tertawa melihat rasa bersalah di wajah Frank. "Ayolah, Sob, kami tidak akan tersesat di sini. Bagaimanapun tempat ini juga rumahku. Dua belas tahun aku di sini. Kami akan mencari tempat makan dulu, secepat mungkin kami akan kembali ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang, ya." Frank tersenyum pada keduanya, lalu melambaikan tangan ringan sambil berbalik.

Jason menghadap pada kota yang tak dia sadari sangat dirindukannya. Terakhir kali dia ke sini adalah tiga bulan lalu, itu pun rasanya sudah lama sekali. Jason menghirup aroma Roma Baru yang selalu dikenalinya, bau familiar tanah kuno yang selalu punya tempat di hatinya.

"Jadi," Piper mengulurkan tangan, "ingin kencan ala pasangan berusia lima belas?"

Jason menggamitnya secara naluriah. "Aku akan selalu melakukannya bahkan saat usia kita lima puluh, enam puluh, tujuh puluh—seratus, bahkan."

Piper tergelak. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menganggap itu lucu."

Jason mengingat hampir setiap perubahan Roma Baru dari tahun ke tahun, jengkal demi jengkal. Dia tahu berapa kali toko brownies kesukaannya berpindah, dan berapa kali sebuah toko di sudut jalan berganti pemilik. Meski telah memilih menjadi Yunani, Jason masih mengikat banyak aspek Romawi dalam dirinya.

Namun tidak dengan satu titik di dekat taman kecil dengan air mancur rendah yang sering menjadi tempat petak umpet anak-anak. Rasanya Jason baru melihat restoran yang satu ini. Annabeth atau Percy harus menjawab sesuatu. Nama restoran itu, tertulis dalam dua bahasa; Latin dan Yunani. Jason curiga ini adalah tempat yang diciptakan Annabeth, tapi barangkali perempuan itu cuma campur tangan dalam hal gedung berikut interiornya. Tidak dengan ide-ide atau masakannya.

"Pipes. Kelihatannya tempat ini cocok."

Piper termangu sejenak membaca nama restoran. "Oh, baik, Jason, sepertinya kau telah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang."

Jason tak mengerti implikasi apa yang barusan ditekankan Piper, tapi ia cuek saja saat perempuan itu menariknya masuk dan mengajaknya duduk di tepian, dekat jendela, di mana mereka bisa melihat air mancur dengan leluasa; juga anak-anak yang sedang antusias.

Ketika pelayan berdiri di samping meja mereka, dia memandangi Piper dan Jason bergantian. Jason sempat melakukan kontak mata dengan laki-laki muda itu, yang membuat si pelayan tertsenyum halus, "Silakan pilih pesanan Anda," katanya pada Jason, dalam bahasa Latin, kemudian, "Nyonya Muda, pilihlah manapun yang Anda suka," dalam bahasa Yunani kuno yang sangat fasih, yang membuat Jason melongo.

Piper juga tampaknya terkesima dengan kalimat-kalimat barusan, tapi dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk memilih pesanan.

"Fasolada ... kelihatannya ini menarik. Yang ini satu porsi, ya."

"Sup kacang kuno, pilihan yang bagus! Makanan yang memang cocok untuk musim ini. Mohon menunggu," dia berbicara sama sopan dan baiknya dalam bahasa sehari-hari seperti bahasa kuno tadi.

Jason mengerutkan hidungnya, tambahan kata kuno membuat makanan itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang disimpan dalam kulkas purba lintas zaman, lalu dikeluarkan di abad ke-21 untuk menemui pelanggan yang tepat.

"Uhm," Jason sadar dipandangi, ia menjatuhkan tatapannya ke daftar menu, yang tampaknya dalam bahasa Latin seluruhnya. Bagaimana orang-orang tahu bahwa si pengunjung adalah orang Romawi, dan sisanya Yunani? Jason akhirnya menyerah. untuk bertanya-tanya "Buat pesanan untuk Piper saja dulu. Aku cukup lama dalam memilih, akan kupanggil jika aku sudah menentukan."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan. Selamat memilih."

Piper sedang cengar-cengir sampai-sampai Jason mengira bahwa pelayan tadi membuatnya tertarik. Secara instingtif dia meraih tangan Piper di atas meja.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu makanan favorit Ibu saat menjadi manusia. Yah, misalnya, apa yang dia pesan saat kencan untuk menarik perhatian Ayah, menu yang membuatnya berjengit—dan hal-hal remeh-temeh lainnya. Kayaknya bakal menarik."

Ini barangkali kali pertama Piper mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkan Jason soal ibunya, tentang aspek-aspek manusiawi Aphrodite yang pasti dimilikinya. Wajah Piper begitu hangat saat mengatakannya sampai-sampai Jason ingin menciumnya saja.

"Ayah pernah cerita soal kue panekuk dengan saus bluberi, menu yang paling dia sukai dari restoran khusus di tepian kota. Jangan-jangan itu pesanan pertama mereka saat mulai saling jatuh cinta."

"Boleh jadi," Jason memandang warna yang berkeliling-keliling lagi di mata Piper, melupakan soal menu. "Mungkin sesekali kita harus mengajak ibumu saat kita kencan."

Gelak tawa Piper menghancurkan momen romantis yang baru saja ingin dibuat Jason, "Kukira itu adalah hal yang paling ditakuti semua laki-laki di dunia—makan bersama ibu mertuanya."

"Yah, aku sudah begitu sering semaput. Kurasa semaput lagi karena orangtuamu bukanlah hal yang harus kutakuti atau kusesali."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: _fasolada_ ; ancient bean soup. menu musim gugur/dingin, silakan intip-intip di greek-recipe (titik) com /ancient (-) bean (-) soup

bisa dibilang ini lanjutan dari yang chapter kemaren sih /shrugs  
plus; soal semaput; yang pernah baca magnus chase buku satu pasti ngerti kalo inget salah satu judul babnya XD


	16. pertunjukan (16: thanks)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #16: _thanks._

* * *

"Kadang-kadang aku sebal." Jason mengangkat sebentar komputer jinjing di pangkuannya untuk membebaskan rasa panas pada kakinya, kemudian diletakkannya lagi dan dia langsung lupa pada panas yang dengan cepat mengumpul kembali, gara-gara segudang tab yang ia buka.

Piper tak langsung menjawab. Bunyi yang berisik dari ponsel tak membuatnya terganggu—ia bahkan menekan layar seolah ia ingin membuat lubang pada arena-arena permainan, yang membuat ia terlalu konsentrasi hingga lidahnya menjulur keluar di sudut bibirnya. "Sebal kenapa?" dia bertanya setengah hati.

"Penggemarmu punya perkumpulan sendiri, dan mereka memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerikmu. Mengumpulkannya dan membuatnya jadi video."

Piper berhenti sebentar dari permainannya. "Mereka sampai melakukan _itu_? Untuk seorang artis teater yang cuma pernah berkeliling di delapan negara bagian?"

Jason memencet hidung Piper, "Kita tidak bisa mengontrol siapa saja yang akan menyukai kita, Pipes. Sebenci apapun kau pada menjadi pusat perhatian."

Perempuan itu mengembuskan napas seolah dengan terpaksa. Permainan di tangannya akhirnya membuatnya lupa, sedikit.

"Dan lihat ini." Jason mengklik sebuah video di Youtube. "Mereka membuat kompilasi dari banyak bagian akhir pertunjukan yang pernah kaulakukan." Lalu Jason berhenti sebentar, mengernyit. "Mereka membuat catatan yang lebih berupa pertanyaan."

"Hm, hmmm." Piper nampaknya tak begitu tertarik lagi.

"Mereka heran mengapa sesekali kau menepuk dadamu dengan satu tangan di akhir pertunjukan, seringkali tidak."

Piper berhenti tepat di pergantian level. Dia menatap Jason tanpa berkedip, kemudian matanya seolah tenggelam dalam senyumannya pula. "Kau mengerti soal itu, tidak? Coba ulangi lagi videonya."

Jason melakukan putar balik, lalu mempercepat di beberapa bagian. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam dan dia benar-benar tak mendapat petunjuk hingga ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti kau sedang mengarahkanku pada apa, Pipes."

Piper mengulum senyumnya. "Aku menepuk dada hanya pada setiap pertunjukan yang kautonton secara langsung."

Diputar Jason lagi video itu dari awal, dan ia mengenali beberapa teater yang dibintangi Piper. Sebagian adalah teater modern, beberapa menggambarkan kisah tradisional suku asli Amerika, dan tak jarang pengolahan ulang teater Yunani Kuno.

"Bukankah menepuk dada juga simbol ucapan _terima kasih_ dalam bahasa Yunani? Dan yang seperti itu khusus untukmu—untukmu saja. Penonton super-super-super penting. Inspirasi utama. Untuk yang lain adalah secara lisan, yang khusus harus pakai isyarat."

"... Begitukah?"

Piper memutar bola mata. "Jason, seharusnya kau lebih cerdas dariku."

Jason berkedip lebih cepat saat menatap Piper lekat-lekat. Tarian warna mata Piper membuatnya hanyut sesaat. Laki-laki itu tertawa saat merangkul bahu Piper. "Ini memang akan membuat iri semua penggemarmu. Akulah pemenangnya."

"Dari awal memang begitu, _Sparky_." Piper menangkup wajah Jason dan menciumnya. Jason tak membiarkannya sebentar saja.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: bacaan tentang apa yang dilakukan piper: quora (titik) com / What-is-the-Greek-word-for-thank-you XD


	17. peran (17: look)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #17: _look._

* * *

"Aku menyaksikan banyak teater Yunani Kuno yang kaumainkan, dan memang rasanya kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk yang berikut ini."

Jason merasa berada di 'luar gelembung'.

"Hm, jadi, kupastikan sekali lagi, karena aku selalu ingin semuanya _fix_ sebelum aku memutuskan," Piper mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, "aku akan mengambil peran utama, dan menjadi juri untuk _casting_?"

"Benar sekali."

Jason ingin segera pergi saja. Dengan menyeret Piper, tentunya. Dia berpangku tangan dan benar-benar jenuh. Orang ini harusnya tak mengulur-ulur waktu. Kentara sekali dia memang ingin membuat pertemuan ini menjadi lebih lama.

"Peran seperti apa yang akan kuambil?"

Tapi Piper antusias sekali. Seolah dia tak pernah main teater sebelumnya. Jason berharap itu bukan karena si produser yang masih muda dan kelihatan—aduh, Jason harus memujinya—keren ini.

"Begini. Nona McLean—"

"Nyonya McLean-Grace," Jason menyambar dan melemparkan pandangan sinis pada lelaki itu.

"Oh begitu," katanya, hampir-hampir tak menyadari kalimat singkat yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, ia seperti kelimpungan, "maaf, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah menikah. Soalnya tak pernah ada berita resmi tentang kalian."

"Berita pernikahan kami bukan konsumsi publik." Jason menyergah, tapi ia bertaruh orang ini cuma terlalu asyik di dunianya saja. Pernah ada artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa Tristan McLean telah memiliki menantu, tapi tak seramai pemberitaan seorang artis Hollywood, tentu saja. Tapi paling tidak, Google akan selalu menolong orang yang serius ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, kembali ke soal peran—Piper McLean-Grace, kali ini tentang personifikasi."

"Hmm. Aku mengerti. Apa yang harus kupersonifikasikan?"

Jason harap Piper tak seantusias ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini dunianya.

"Begini—kautahu desa Assos, di Kefalonia, Yunani? Desa itu adalah desa paling 'berwarna' di Yunani. Memang, berada di posisi dua karena kalah persaingan dengan Amorgos, Yunani, tapi Assos-lah yang paling pantas kaupersonifikasikan. Desa itu berwarna-warni natural, hijau, biru, toska, cokelat, kekuningan, semua warna alam—sementara Amorgos berwarna-warni cerah dan menyala. Menjadi personifikasi Assos sangat tepat untukmu, karena Assos berwarna seperti matamu."

Jason tahu tak seharusnya seperti ini, tapi ia seakan tersambar petirnya sendiri. Level sedang. Orang ini—orang ini bisa melihat mata Piper yang bak aurora itu. Oke, itu kedengaran terlalu berlebihan, karena mungkin saja mata itu tampak ajaib pula bagi para mortal, tapi fakta bahwa orang ini mengamati mata Piper _sebegitunya_ , lalu memikirkannya, dan mencocokkannya untuk suatu peran—Jason tak pernah merasa hampir terbakar seperti ini.

"Hmm," Piper menganguk-angguk seakan tanpa hasrat yang berarti, "akan kupertimbangkan. Mana skripnya?"

Orang itu mengeluarkan sebundel kertas yang dijilid rapi, warna sampulnya hijau hutan hujan. Piper mengabaikan jari-jari orang itu yang berusaha menyentuh tangan Piper yang mengambilnya. Jason lega sedikit, walaupun tetap mengerutkan kening.

Piper membaca sekilas, Jason rasanya ingin sekali menariknya keluar. Sedikit lagi dia meledak jika Piper tak bereaksi dengan menutup bundelan itu. "Akan kupelajari baik-baik. Masih ada waktu sebulan sebelum _casting_ , 'kan? Minggu depan akan kukabari keputusanku."

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati menunggumu, Nyonya McLean-Grace." Dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, manis sekali senyumannya saat menghadap Piper, dan kelihatan pahitnya saat balik menjabat tangan Jason. Ia berkata _ow_ pelan dan menarik tangannya cepat-cepat. Jason tersenyum dalam hati. _Rasakan_.

Jason buru-buru berjalan ke mobil saat orang itu masih membayarkan makan siang mereka. Piper tak protes, karena matanya masih tertuju pada skrip meski sambil berjalan.

Jason memang melemparkan dirinya, secara harfiah, ke kursi mobil.

"Kau kelihatan terganggu."

"Tentu saja," Jason menepuk setir keras-keras, "dia menatapmu secara berlebihan. Di samping itu, dia benar-benar mengamati matamu sampai ke akar-akarnya, dan menciptakan teater karena matamu."

Piper menurunkan skrip. "Apa?"

"Aku cemburu? Iya," Jason membalas dengan nada sarkasme. "Tatapannya padamu—"

Piper menghentikan Jason dengan menggenggam wajahnya, menghadapkannya padanya, "Lihatlah. Lama-lama."

Jason masih merasa sedikit dongkol.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya, dan yang pertama, yang menatap dan ditatap seperti ini olehku. Lawan-lawan mainku mungkin pernah, tapi aku tak melakukannya dengan perasaan. Ini semua milikmu, Jason, tak usah cemburu sembarangan."

" _Cemburu sembarangan_?" Jason sampai menjatuhkan kunci saat mengucapkannya, "Kaubilang perasaan ini _sembarangan_? Aku tak terbiasa cemburu seperti itu, Pipes, hanya pada orang ini aku merasa benar-benar marah. Aku bertaruh dia pasti akan membuat peran untuk dirinya sendiri agar bisa beradu akting denganmu di panggung!"

"Jason, kenapa kau kedengaran posesif buta begini, sih?"

"Karena aku milikmu dan kau adalah milikku, begitu saja!"

Piper mengatupkan bibirnya, keningnya berkerut tajam. Dia membuang muka, kembali membuka skrip tersebut, pelan-pelan bergumam, "Kan cuma peran, kenapa, sih ..."

"Dan kau serius untuk mengambil peran ini. Oke, aku mengerti." Jason pun menyalakan mobil dengan kasar, sengaja menyindir.

"Kalau kau tak senang, tak usah ditonton."

Jason batal menginjak pedal gas dan ia memandang Piper sampai-sampai kepalanya berdenyut gara-gara kerutan kening yang menguras emosi. Piper tampak terkejut, dan mungkin akan mundur jika ia bisa. Ia membuka mulut untuk suatu kata, tapi tak ada suara. Jason membuang muka, lalu menjalankan mobil tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: untuk tempat warna-warni di yunani, sila baca lifethinktravel (titik) com /6-most-colorful-places-in-greek XD


	18. rencana (18: summer)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #18: _summer._

* * *

Jason berbalik dan seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari instingnya, ia meraba apapun yang ada di depannya.

Kosong.

Ia membuka mata dengan cepat, mengerjap, memorinya kembali lagi ke permukaan. Sehabis makan siang di luar bersama calon klien Piper, dia langsung ke ruang kerjanya. Piper pergi bersama teman-temannya entah sejak kapan, baru pulang pukul sembilan malam, sebelum hujan salju yang lebat turun. Mereka tak bicara sedikit pun sejak di mobil di siang hari.

 _Bagus_. Mungkin jika Piper pulang terlambat dan hujan salju itu menghalanginya, ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda.

Harus ada ego yang luntur duluan. Jason sadar dia bicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia berbaring telentang, melamunkan kata-kata yang paling baik untuk meluluhkan Piper, cara bilang maaf yang paling baik.

Ia mengerjap lebih cepat lagi saat mendapati perbedaan di langit-langit kamar mereka. Piper biasanya menempelkan foto-foto benda apapun yang sedang disukainya, tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya, atau bahkan lirik-lirik lagu yang sedang digandrunginya di sana, di antara sebuah penangkap mimpi yang bulu-bulunya selalu diganti Piper sesuai keadaan hatinya.

Jason baru menyadari foto-foto di sana telah diganti, entah kapan. Kali ini foto-foto pemandangan laut dari tebing dalam seni ala polaroid. Jason mengenali sekali tempat ini.

"Selamat pagi." Tirai disibakkan, walau cahaya yang masuk tak begitu memadai. Jason menoleh. "Aku menaruh foto-foto baru itu kemarin siang. Tentu kauingat itu di mana, 'kan?"

Piper kemudian pergi menuju lemari, memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang sebelumnya bertumpuk di dalam plastik, tak sempat dikeluarkan setelah dijemput dari binatu kemarin pagi. Ia berjinjit untuk pakaian-pakaian tebal yang jarang sekali dipakai dan ditempatkan di rak paling atas lemari.

"Aku ingin ke sana lagi, setelah ... um, berapa tahun? Delapan? Sembilan? Atau tujuh? Atau malah sepuluh? Aku bahkan sudah lupa. Kupikir kita berdua sudah sama-sama melupakan trauma peperangan, jadi mungkin sudah waktunya pergi ke sana untuk bersenang-senang. Musim panas. Bersantai. Mengenali alam asal-muasal kita. Merasakan angin Zephyrus, atau mungkin bisa bertemu Auxo kalau beruntung," dia tersenyum pada ujung kalimat saat menutup pintu lemari, tetapi senyum tidak untuk Jason.

Piper melanjutkan lagi. "Tadinya aku juga ingin mengajak Leo dan Calypso, tapi mungkin lain waktu saja. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua."

Jason bertaruh kali ini adalah kali pertama ia membiarkan Piper mengoceh sendiri, sekian panjang kalimat, tanpa ia tanggapi. Lidahnya terasa kering dan ia masih merasa bersalah—tetapi Piper seolah lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin. Mungkin perempuan itu cuma ingin berdamai.

Sepertinya hujan salju turun lagi. Jason mengamati keping-keping salju yang lumayan besar berjatuhan, hampir-hampir tak sadar tempat di sisinya diisi kembali.

"Jadi, Sayang," Piper memalingkan wajah Jason, "untuk liburan, kita memerlukan uang. Bayaran dari teater yang akan datang lumayan, belum lagi jika aku setuju jadi juri. Jadi perbolehkan aku untuk bergabung, ya? Kupastikan kau selalu diperbolehkan masuk untuk setiap jadwal."

"Apa orang itu akan jadi lawan mainmu?"

Piper tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Sutradara mengonfirmasi bahwa sebagai penulis skrip dan supervisor, dia tidak bisa bergabung. Nah, untuk liburan yang hanya kita berdua, ya. Kita bisa puas melakukan apa saja, jauh dari orang-orang itu, jauh dari sorot kamera, jauh dari kehidupan yang biasa, selama dua minggu setelah semua itu berlalu. Setuju atau tidak?"

Jason bahkan sudah lupa rupa orang yang membuatnya ingin melemparkan pai basi ke wajahnya itu, tapi baguslah.

"Oke." Jason menggenggam tangan Piper yang masih berada di wajahnya. "Yunani, ya, musim panas tahun depan? Kalau ada proyek tambahan dari Annabeth, kita bisa ke Mesir juga."

Piper mengangguk cepat. "Rencana yang bagus. Terima kasih sudah menyingkirkan egomu, ya." Piper mendekat dan memejamkan matanya. "Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk tidur lagi. Kalau kau ingin sarapan, ada di atas meja. Tapi kalau kau ingin bergabung denganku, cepat pejamkan matamu."

Jason menarik selimut dan merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Penghangat ruangan memang sama sekali tak diperlukan. "Maaf, ya," dia merasa harus mengatakan itu, dan ia mengintip sedikit, melihat Piper tersenyum tipis.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: dalam mitologi yunani, zephyrus; si angin barat yang membawa angin musim semi dan awal musim panas. sementara auxo adalah dewi, juga personifikasi musim panas, pelindung tanaman, pertumbuhan dan kesuburan. bacaan tentang auxo (bagian dari _horae_ ) menarik, guys, karena ada banyak entitas yang mewakili musim-musim dan aspek alami; tentang triad pertama (auxo adalah bagian dari ini), triad kedua, dan triad ketiga. belajar tentang hal-hal begitu membantu kita buat memahami kebudayaan dan kebiasaan masa lampau—bahkan sifat dominan dari suatu suku bangsa itu sendiri (ingat kan perbedaan aspek yunani dan romawi dewa-dewi, yang mana yang lebih 'alami' dan lebih menyukai peperangan?). bahkan belajar sedikit tentang bahasa—etimologi kata-kata, karena banyak kata yunani/romawi kuno menjadi akar dari bahasa inggris. so much fun! XD

.

.

p.s.: anyway, selalu mikir bahwa piper adalah orang yang akan menggantung _dream catcher_ (penangkap mimpi) di kamarnya, di beberapa sudut. ada yang bisa bikin di sini? ajariiiin ww


	19. album (19: transformation)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #19: _transformation._

* * *

Setidaknya semua hadiah telah dibongkar dan disusun rapi, sesuai dengan tempat mereka seharusnya berada (lukisan Rachel di dinding, jam tangan dari Hazel dan Frank di atas lemari, masih di dalam kotak kacanya).

Ada beberapa furnitur yang belum masuk, dan hiasan yang belum dipasang. Mungkin malam ini akhirnya mereka bisa tidur dengan damai di kamar yang sudah rapi. Sudah tiga malam mereka terlelap di tengah gelombang kekacauan, cuma gara-gara kamar yang harus dicat ulang, sebagian area terkelupas terutama di balik lemari tua karena kamar ini begitu jarang diperhatikan.

Jason keluar, seolah udara di dalam kamar perlu dimurnikan lagi. Sementara Piper masih asyik menganyam penangkap mimpi dan hampir-hampir mencueki Jason.

"Hei, Jase, sini, sini."

Jason kadang tak suka namanya dibuat-buat sedemikian rupa, tetapi mendengar Tristan memilih sebuah nama kecilnya, ia rasa ia tak bisa terlalu keberatan.

Tristan duduk bersila di hadapan sebuah rak buku, dia mengajukan diri sebagai sukarelawan untuk memilihkan buku-buku mana yang ingin Jason dan Piper masukkan ke dalam ruang kerja di samping kamar mereka. Namun tampaknya dia terlalu teralihkan oleh sebuah buku yang _bukan buku_.

"Coba lihat."

Tebakan Jason benar. Tristan menemukan perjalanan hidup Piper di beberapa tahun awal kehidupannya.

"Aku baru ingat aku pernah mengoleksi benda ini. Duh, kadang-kadang aku lupa aku pernah menjadi maniak pengoleksi roll film," ucapnya, saat mengamati betapa penuhnya album itu. "Nah, Nak, Tuan Putri kita saat masih kecil. Pipinya bulat sekali, dan dia gemar bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Jika aku datang, atau dia sadar sedang diperhatikan, dia akan malu dan tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi."

Jason bisa membayangkan Piper mungil yang tidak mau jadi perhatian. Masih hobi bersembunyi dari tatapan orang-orang. Sambil mengelus salah satu foto—Piper yang berada di ayunan sebuah taman bermain—Jason memikirkan Piper kecil yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya saat seseorang mengajaknya berkenalan.

Kadang-kadang dia ingin tahu bagaimana masa kecilnya, mengetahui apakah dia dan Piper punya persamaan. Sayang sekali yang ia tahu hanyalah peristiwa staples dan luka konyol yang tak pernah hilang.

"Melihatnya sekarang, aku rasanya tidak percaya waktu berjalan secepat ini," Tristan memandang Piper dari kejauhan. "Lihatlah dia. Sudah dewasa dan bisa mengatur banyak hal. Wajahnya tidak lagi bulat dan menggemaskan—dia tampak lebih berani."

"Dan cantik," Jason menambahkan sambil membuka halaman berikutnya. Ia mendapat tepukan dari punggung karena kata-kata itu. "Uhm, bukan berarti Piper kecil tidak cantik, ya ..."

"Aku pernah merasa takut dia tidak akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya, saking tidak inginnya ia menjadi perhatian dan kelakuannya di masa-masa SMA."

Jason melirik sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, lihat ini—ini saat festival sekolah! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meminta gurunya untuk mengarahkan Piper untuk menjadi peran utama—dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang meyakinkannya hingga akhirnya dia mau, tapi lihatlah si Rapunzel kecil ini," Tristan terdengar sangat antusias.

Jason yakin bahwa Aphrodite turun tangan, membisiki gurunya dan datang pada Piper lewat mimpi.

"Jarang sekali melihat Piper bersedia memakai gaun—aku paling suka saat-saat ini."

Jason tak sadar dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku pernah melihatnya ... cantik sekali."

"Maksudmu saat kalian menikah? Tentu saja—dia ratunya di hari itu."

"Bukan," sanggah Jason pelan, "jauh sebelum itu. Saat kami baru saling mengenal ... dia memakai gaun putih, gelang pada lengannya, tatanan rambutnya sangat cantik ... tidak ada yang menyainginya ..."

"Ow, kau punya foto itu?"

Jason mengerjap. Betapa inginnya ia kembali pada masa itu, sebentar saja. Perkemahan; api unggun pertamanya. Dia tidak punya memento apa-apa kecuali ingatannya sendiri. Awas saja kalau nanti suatu saat si ibu tiri merampasnya lagi.

"Jason? Jase?" Tristan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Jason.

"Eh—sayang sekali. Tidak punya," sekarang ia merasa bersalah, ia tak bisa berbagi itu dengan orang yang lebih pantas melihatnya, "aku terlalu terpana sampai-sampai tak berpikir untuk mengabadikannya."

Itu membuat Tristan tertawa, dan Jason tersenyum masam.

Mungkin sewaktu-waktu dia bisa minta Aphrodite mendandani Piper mendadak seperti itu lagi.

Mungkin.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ada yang ingat chapter tentang lukisan rachel? ini semacem loose-sequel-nya XD


	20. dongeng (20: tremble)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #20: _tremble._

* * *

Biasanya jika ia terbangun seperti ini, ada sesuatu, entah di luar monster kecil sedang berlompatan di atap atau bermain papan selancar di pantai, sesuatu menyusup ke rumah, atau—

—Piper sedang mengalami sesuatu.

Jason berbalik, Piper sedang menggigil di balik punggungnya. Bibirnya gemetaran dan ia memeluk selimut seolah asanya bergantung di situ. Jason meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Piper.

Tubuhnya panas tapi keringat dingin mengucur. Matanya setengah terbuka, entah barusan bermimpi buruk atau tidak.

"Nah, nah. Ada bayi yang sedang sakit di sini."

"Diamlah kalau tidak bisa membantu," Piper kelihatannya ingin menepis tangan Jason, tapi dia tidak punya daya. Jason berbalik, sempat berusaha menyingkir saat Piper mencoba bangun, tapi, sekali lagi, dia takluk gara-gara demamnya.

"Hm. Coba seharusnya kau tadi minta jemput saja. Sok kuat sekali setelah tidak tidur tiga malam, lalu main keluar di tengah hujan salju."

"Aku tidak bermain," suara Piper terdengar horor, parau dan suram. "Tugas, tahu. Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Tugas, terus. Tugas, lagi."

"Kenapa cuma kau yang boleh bekerja keras?" Piper berkeras hati untuk bangun. bertumpu pada sikunya. Perlu beberapa saat baginya hingga ia bisa menopang dirinya tanpa melayang-layang seperti sedang mabuk.

"Bekerja keras dan keras kepala itu dua sisi dari satu koin yang sama."

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak mau peduli, silakan."

Jason, masih dengan mata yang berkabut karena kantuk, beradu tatap seperti sedang perang dengan wanita di sisinya. Piper pun, meski sedang teler tak tertolong, dia menolak untuk terlihat lemah walau itu semua cuma ada di pikirannya. Di mata Jason dia tetap terlihat seperti bocah yang bersikeras ingin makan satu stoples es krim saat sedang sakit tenggorokan parah.

"Ya sudah." Jason berbalik lagi sambil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

Dilihat dari posisinya barusan, Jason hampir dapat memastikan Piper akan segera bangkit untuk mengambil kompres dan obat-obatannya sendiri. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar bunyi ambruk pada bantal dan merasakan selimut yang ditarik-tarik. Semakin rapat Jason memejamkan mata, semakin terdengar suara menggigil dari bibir yang gemetaran di belakangnya.

Lama-lama memang Jason takkan tega. Sebesar apapun rasa kantuknya dan seberapa parah pun rasa kesalnya gara-gara Piper bandel tadi siang, ia selalu berpikir bahwa rasanya terlalu egois mengabaikan cewek yang pernah menyelamatkan seluruh kapal saat dirinya menjadi pin boling beku.

Jason bangun tanpa memandang Piper. Dia seolah bisa melakukan sisanya sambil menutup mata. Ia mengambil mangkuk untuk air hangat beserta handuk kecilnya dan obat-obatan ala manusia untuk demam. Tanpa bicara dia mengajak Piper bangun dan membuatnya menelan obat itu hanya dengan isyarat mata. Sedikit beruntung baginya karena Piper sudah tak punya hasrat lagi untuk melanjutkan argumen. Jason meletakkan kompres hangatnya pada kening Piper.

"Setelah ini kau pasti mengeluh susah tidur," Jason bertumpu pada siku, menghadap Piper. "Mungkin kau perlu mendengarkan sesuatu."

"Asalkan ... jangan gosip-gosip ... terbaru dari Roma Baru."

"Huh?" Jason mulai mengusap-usap pelipis Piper, "bosan?"

"Aku sudah ... lebih dulu mendengarnya daripada ... kau, hmmm."

"Ya sudah," balas Jason tenang, "dongeng saja. Anggaplah tuan putri ini masih kecil dan aku adalah tetangga manisnya yang menemaninya berkemah di ruang tamu."

Jason yakin Piper ingin menyanggah dan bulang _diamlah_ , tapi dia tak berdaya.

"Mm." Jason masih menelusuri pelipis Piper dalam gerakan berulang. "Rasanya konyol bagiku saat didongengi kisah tentang ayahku sendiri dari mulut orang lain. Seseorang pernah menceritakannya saat aku baru tiba di legiun sebagai bocah kecil. Jadi ... ada cerita tentang Jupiter dan lebah."

"Teruskanlah ..."

Handuk kecil di kening Piper melorot sedikit ke samping, tapi Jason tak begitu peduli. Ia punya lebih banyak ruang untuk jarinya sekarang. "Apakah perlu dimulai dengan 'pada suatu zaman'?"

"Jason ..."

Jason tertawa. "Oke, si lebah kecil, pada suatu waktu, kesal karena binatang dan manusia terus-terusan mencuri madunya. Dia terus berharap dan memohon, tetapi dewa-dewi tak menghiraukannya. Si lebah akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan pada Jupiter."

Piper terlihat lebih tenang.

"Dia terbang ke langit, mendengung, mendengung, hingga menarik perhatian Jupiter. _Yang Mulia_ , ucapnya, _saya membawakan Anda hadiah madu!_ Jupiter sangat menyukai madu itu, dan sadar bahwa si lebah pasti meminta sesuatu."

Jason sengaja berhenti, Piper tak menanggapi. Dia mengamati wajah Piper lekat-lekat.

"Ah, sudah tidur, ya. Dongengnya dilanjutkan besok saja, kalau begitu."

Memang tak ada tanggapan lagi, tetapi Jason tak beranjak. Tangannya masih melakukan hal yang sama. "Yah, lucu, Pipes. Kadang-kadang aku juga bisa kesal sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa dengan kekeraskepalaanmu itulah, kita semua bisa bertahan. Maaf, ya."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: anyway, dongeng jason itu memang ada, lho XD sila baca kelanjutannya di rome (titik) mrdonn (titik) org /romangods /jupiterandthebee (titik) html


	21. hesperides (21: sunset)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #21: _sunset._

* * *

Piper mengepit papan selancar saat dia beranjak meninggalkan ombak. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang melengket ke sana-sini dari pipi hingga leher dan sedikit menyentuh pundaknya. Jason mengerjap, tak tahu harus mengamati yang mana—Piper yang kulitnya menjadi merah tembaga karena senja, atau senja itu sendiri, yang memberi serenade lewat ombak, yang mana matahari menangguhkan cintanya lagi pada laut untuk esok hari.

Jason tak sadar ponselnya sudah berdering berkali-kali di tangannya. Baru setelah Piper berbalik (lagi) ke laut karena segerombolan peselancar juga pulang, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah kenalannya, Jason ingat bahwa dia memegang benda itu.

Annabeth. Duh. Semoga dia tidak marah di panggilan kedua itu.

"Halo—"

"Heeei, kupikir kau sudah membuka surel dariku. Ya, tidak? Tidak?"

"Su-sudah—" Jason mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia mencentang beberapa surel pagi ini dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, semoga saja milik Annabeth bukan salah satunya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, "... yang berisi fiksasi bahan terbaru untuk forum, kan?"

"Ck."

Jason jarang-jarang merasa terancam gara-gara Annabeth, tapi saat kata itu keluar, dia tahu dia tak boleh cuma melulu fokus pada Piper yang mandi cahaya di depan sana.

"Benar, yang itu. Aku cuma ingin mengancammu."

Jason merasa bahunya bisa saja jatuh ke tanah setelah ini.

"Kau sedang apa, sih? Sedang sibuk, ya? Di luar?"

Kalau definisi _di luar_ menurut Annabeth adalah jauh dari rumah, secara harfiah di tempat luar area tempat tinggal, bisa saja Jason menyanggah. Namun ia benar-benar tidak ingin pusing saat ini.

"Iya. Sedang di luar. Sedang menyaksikan salah satu dari Hesperides."

Ada jeda beberapa saat yang membuat Jason sedikit heran, _Annabeth perlu waktu untuk berpikir untuk hal remeh-temeh di tengah serbuan garis mati?_

"... Jason, kau sedang liburan ke luar benua dan tidak memberitahuku? Kita punya janji untuk ketemu akhir minggu ini, 'kan?"

Jeda dari sisi Jason. Dia butuh waktu, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. "... Maksudmu apa?"

"Hah?" Annabeth bahkan meninggikan nada pertanyaannya.

Jason mengerjap. Suara ombak, untungnya, membuat pembicaraan di bagian ini jadi tidak canggung-canggung amat.

"Kau sedang di utara Afrika, kan?" Annabeth memastikan.

Angin Malibu menampar wajah Jason, tidak sungguh-sungguh secara harfiah. Jangan beritahu siapapun, putra Zeus diapa-apakan oleh angin adalah sebuah aib.

"Apanya yang di Afrika?"

"Tadi kau—kau bilang sedang menyaksikan salah satu Hesperides. Taman Hesperides ada di utara Afrika."

 _Aduh_ , Jason mengutuk dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. "Maksudku, uhm, ah, lupakanlah. Tadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Jason, sungguhan! Kalau kau sedang berlibur, biar aku mengatur ulang jadwal pekerjaan kita."

"Aku cuma sedang di halaman belakang rumah—jangan anggap serius, oke? Lanjutkan."

Jason yakin jika ia sedang berada di hadapan Annabeth, akan ada hal yang di luar dugaan. Ia mengalah dan tak banyak menyanggah saat Annabeth mengoceh di telinganya soal pekerjaan dan kewajiban-kewajiban jarak jauh khusus untuk Jason.

Di depan sana, Piper sepakat untuk berselancar satu kali lagi, salah satu rekannya rupanya memberikan satu tantangan kecil yang tak bisa Jason dengar.

Namun, baguslah. Dia punya sesuatu untuk diamati sementara Annabeth membuat esai lima halaman penuh di telinganya. Mungkin daftar Hesperides di dalam mitologi harus ditambah satu, karena salah satu baru datang di abad kedua puluh satu. Namanya Piper.

(—Jason berkelakar, setengah membual.)

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: jumlah hesperides ( _nymph of the evening and golden light of sunset_ , yay!) itu sendiri bervariasi tergantung penutur, dan nama-nama mereka pun beda.


	22. putri (22: mad)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #22: _mad._

* * *

Ada yang lain saat Jason mengintip latihan Piper kali ini. Jason tak hafal peran-peran di sekeliling Piper, tapi sepertinya seorang anak di sana, yang menguntit Piper ke manapun dia pergi, adalah seorang yang tak seharusnya berpasangan dengan Piper. Piper seringkali berbalik dan menegurnya halus, dan orang-orang di sekitar juga seringkali memperingatkan anak itu.

Hingga akhirnya di istirahat bagian pertama, anak itu bebas dan dia langsung meluncur pada Piper, menyambar perempuan itu bahkan sebelum Piper menghampiri Jason.

"Kupikir hari ini kau akan pergi menemui teman-teman SMA," Piper mendekati Jason, sementara anak itu menempel seperti koala di kakinya.

"Rencana batal," Jason tersenyum pada anak itu. "Setengah dari yang punya rencana sedang sibuk. Kami memutuskan untuk menundanya. Hei, siapa namamu, Manis?" Jason berjongkok. Anak itu masih kecil sekali.

"Diana!" katanya, suaranya nyaring, dan Jason pun berpandangan dengan Piper, Jason mengisyaratkan seperti, _waduh, Artemis cilik, nih_. Mata warna kenarinya bersinar cerah, "Aku suka sekali Piper! Dia mirip ibuku!" bicaranya lancar sekali, fisiknya memang tak benar-benar mencerminkan usianya.

"Apa kau datang bersama ibu—"

Sebelum Jason selesai, Piper sudah memberi isyarat, "Jason," lalu dia melanjutkan, _dia tinggal di panti asuhan, kami merekrut anak-anak panti untuk pertunjukan ini, ingat?_

Lalu Jason mengganti pertanyaannya, "Apa peranmu di sini, Diana?"

"Tadinya aku ingin sekali jadi anak Piper, tapi mereka bilang badanku terlalu kecil, jadi aku mendapat peran cuma jadi peri-peri penjaga kebun apel."

"Hesperides?" Jason mendongak.

"Bukan—hmm, lebih tepatnya 'pendamping Hesperides'. Peran baru yang tidak ada di mitologi aslinya, tapi kami rasa menarik jika setiap pohon apel punya penjaga yang merupakan utusan Demeter."

"Ow, aku suka cara kalian membuat dongeng baru."

"Piper, apa dia ini pacarmu?" Diana mendongak sampai Jason pikir lehernya pasti sangat sakit.

"Bukan—"

"Hore, Piper belum punya pacar! Aku akan menjadikan Rudolph yang di sana sebagai papaku!" dia menunjuk ke arah yang meleset.

"Sssh, Diana, nanti Jason marah. Dia memang bukan pacarku—tapi, dia suamiku."

"Uuups," Diana menutup mulutnya dengan jenaka. Jason tak jadi marah dan membatalkan rencananya untuk menghampiri si Rud yang entah yang mana wajahnya itu. "Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Jason menepuk-nepuk kepala Diana, "Ketidaktahuan adalah hal yang bisa dimaafkan."

"Oke, Diana," Piper menunduk sedikit, tangannya mengelus rambut Diana, "aku ingin bicara dengan Jason sebentar. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk pergi? Sebentaar, saja."

"Aye, aye!" Diana membentuk gestur salut, "nanti kembali padaku lagi, ya, Piper!"

"Tentu saja, Sayang," Piper melepasnya, kemudian menyambut tangan Jason yang dengan isengnya minta bantuannya untuk berdiri. Dia sengaja berdiri dekat-dekat dengan Jason. "Jason, aku perlu izin darimu."

"Soal?"

"Diana," Piper menoleh, memastikan Diana tidak berada di jangkauan jarak dengar, "dia punya masalah di panti asuhan. Dia membuat ... entahlah, aku tidak berani menyebutnya kekacauan, tapi ... dia tidak biasa. Dia seringkali bangun di tengah malam dan meracau, kadang-kadang suaranya sangat berisik, membuat orang-orang tidak tenang. Dia sering berteriak soal monster dalam mimpinya atau hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti orang-orang. Pihak panti tidak bisa lagi menanganinya. Beberapa hari lalu ada orang yang berencana mengadopsi, tetapi tak ada kabarnya lagi ..."

"Kemudian?"

"Bolehkah dia menginap di rumah kita sampai dia mendapat panti baru—atau seseorang yang akan mengadopsi—aku janji tak akan lama!"

Jason menengok melewati pundak Piper. Diana berada jauh sekali dari mereka, sedang bermain sendiri dengan sebuah karet gelang di jari-jarinya. Jason sempat mengernyit.

"Aku merasa dia ... dia agak berbeda karena ..."

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu," Jason menatap Piper dengan mata seperti tatapan elang, "dia bilang kau mirip dengan ibunya. Jangan-jangan ..."

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan," tukas Piper cepat, "entah Aphrodite atau Venus, siapa yang tahu? Namun ini masih kurang kuat, aku hanya takut. 50:50."

"Jangan panti atau pengadopsi, Piper, kita harus segera mengantarkannya ke tempat dia seharusnya berada. Paling tidak ke Roma Baru."

"Aku masih kurang yakin—"

"Seratus persen," sanggah Jason, menggeleng-geleng. "Sembilan puluh sembilan, kalau kau masih ragu. Aku bisa merasakannya, Pipes."

"Ouch, anak Tiga Besar memang beda, ya," Piper mencari-cari Diana, "oke, berarti ... kita akan mengantarkannya ke perkemahan, ya. Perkemahan Jupiter atau Blasteran?"

"Yang terdekat. Kalaupun dia ternyata Yunani, kita bisa minta Reyna atau Hazel mengantarkannya."

"... Oke," Piper menggerak-gerakkan jarinya seperti orang gelisah. "Setelah selesai pertunjukan, ya? Dia sangat antusias dengan teater ini, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

"Tentu saja," Jason mengangguk.

* * *

Barang milik Diana—yang hanyalah sebuah tas jinjing kecil—masih berada di sudut ruangan tanpa disentuh. Mereka baru tiba di rumah pukul sebelas malam, dan yang Diana lakukan adalah langsung melompat ke tempat tidur besar dan melambungkan dirinya di sana.

"Kasur ini empuk sekali! Aku suka! Sukaaa!"

Jason dan Piper berpandangan—Piper tak jadi menegur soal kakinya yang masih berkaus dan dia yang belum mandi—dan tatapan perempuan itu sangat iba, dia berbisik, _Diana tak pernah merasakan tempat tidur yang seenak ini_.

Jason membiarkan Diana melompat-lompat beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyambarnya, menangkap tubuh kurusnya dan membawanya berbaring, Jason merasa sedikit bersalah saat 'membanting'nya, tetapi Diana sangat senang hingga dia tertawa-tawa.

"Jadi, Manis, bagaimana kalau mandi dulu sebelum tidur? Aku dan Piper punya banyak dongeng untukmu."

"Aku ingin mandi bersama Piper!"

"Ya, yaaa, sebentar, aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kaumakan dulu, Diana. Kau boleh membuka tasmu dan mencari pakaian yang paling kausukai," Piper menjawab dari luar kamar, sepertinya dia akan turun.

"Jangan ke kamar mandi sebelum aku atau Piper datang, Diana," Jason meninggalkan tempat tidur, dan anak itu mengangguk riang. Jason segera menyusul Piper yang sudah setengah jalan. "Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malamnya. Atau kita perlu membeli sesuatu?"

"Ada sosis beku di lemari es. Buatlah apapun sesukamu."

"Baik," Jason menuruni dua-tiga anak tangga, hanya untuk kemudian berbalik lagi, "Pipes."

"Ya?"

"Belakangan sering sekali dekat dengan anak-anak. Senang melihatnya." Senyumannya sangat tulus hingga Piper termangu beberapa saat.

Piper tertawa kecil. "Jason, kau membuat anak itu menunggu. Kita bisa bicara lebih banyak nanti."

"Tentu saja." Dengan pelan, Jason berbalik, membiarkan Piper pergi duluan.

* * *

Diana berbaring di antara mereka, tetapi dia hanya mau menatap Piper. Piper menyisir rambutnya yang masih sedikit lembab karena dia tak begitu betah ditangani dengan pengering rambut, dan Jason (dengan putus asa) mencari perhatian mereka dengan menghadap pada keduanya dan sesekali menjawil pipi Diana.

Jason tidak bisa berhenti berangan-angan tentang momen-momen seperti ini suatu saat nanti—saat mereka sudah lebih mampu memutuskan dan menata kehidupan. Rasanya dia ingin secepatnya saja—tapi mungkin bukan keputusan yang tepat. Lagipula, Diana akan tetap berada di sini hingga sekian lama dan bisa membuatnya lupa.

"Jadi, monster-monster barusan pun terkurung di dalam cermin. Mereka tidak bisa keluar lagi untuk selamanya."

"Aku tidak perlu takut monster lagi, kalau begitu, ya?"

"Tentu," Piper mencium kening Diana. "Sekarang, karena kau tidak perlu takut lagi, karena ada kami berdua, kau boleh tidur."

"Aku sayang Piper!" Diana memeluk Piper kuat-kuat.

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?"

Diana terkekeh jenaka, "Aku juga sayang Jason! Piper, Piper sayang Jason, tidak?"

"Lebih dari apapun," Piper membalas ciuman singkat dari Jason. "Mari kita tidur."

* * *

Jason terbangun karena suara panik Piper.

"Ada apa, kenapa? Ha?"

"Ibu memperingatkan sesuatu padaku—tapi aku tidak mendengarnya."

Jason mengucek mata, kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang hilang. "Diana?!"

"Diana—" Piper sempat bingung, "Diana! Astaga—di ma—"

Belum selesai Piper berkata, mereka mendengar suara tertawa yang janggal. Mereka berdua melompat seolah diberi aba-aba. Mereka melompati anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, Piper nyaris memekik saat mendapati Diana duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamu, seekor serigala yang mirip anjing—atau sebaliknya—sedang menjilat-jilat wajah Diana.

"Piper!" Diana tertawa aneh, "Ibu datang! Ibu datang!"

Monster itu membuka mulut dan Piper hampir-hampir dapat mendengar suara ibunya, yang sedikit membuatnya bingung, dari mulut monster itu—jika bukan karena Jason yang menepuk pipinya kemudian menerjang Diana, dia bisa saja terbawa.

Jason membawa tongkat golf dan berusaha memukul monster itu, tetapi Diana selalu menghalangi jalannya dengan berteriak-teriak _ibu_.

Piper diam sebentar sebelum berbicara, "Menjauhlah, Diana. Menjauh darinya."

"Tapi aku bisa mendengar Ibu!" ia memagut leher si anjing setengah serigala, "Ibu!"

"Dia bukan Ibu kita!" suara Piper pecah. Emosi menghancurkan _charmspeak_ -nya.

Jason masih mencoba memukul, tetapi monster itu berlari sambil menyeret Diana. Piper menikungnya, melompat pada si monster dan Diana. Jason meneriakkan nama Piper, dan saat itulah kaca besar yang merangkap menjadi dinding pecah ditembus oleh sebuah panah, dan terjangan seorang penyusup. Jika Piper tak refleks menjauh, entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Panah menusuk leher si monster, tetapi mengenai tangan Diana hingga darahnya bercucuran ke lantai. Monster itu terkapar, Diana termangu beberapa saat, kemudian ia menjerit, menangis, masih mengatakan soal _ibu_ sambil meronta-ronta saat Piper melepaskannya dari monster yang menggelepar.

"Maafkan aku soal jendelanya."

"Kakak!" Jason hampir tak percaya.

"Yeah, maaf," Thalia memandang lantai yang diseraki debu monster. "Soal jendelanya—atau dinding. Apalah. Dan soal anak ini."

Piper menggendong Diana menuju sofa terdekat, "Jason, P3K!"

"—Dan ambrosia. Kalian punya stok, tidak?" Thalia mendekati.

Piper memandang Thalia seperti melongo. "Oh—masih ada. Di balik kotak P3K-nya, Jason!"

Di sofa, Diana meracau, memberontak, kemudian tertawa, mengoceh bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bertemu ibunya, tetapi menangis lagi. Piper berpandangan dengan Thalia. "Ambil ambrosia milikku saja dulu," Thalia mengambil sepotong kecil dari saku jaket punknya, menyuapkan ke mulut Diana yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya dia saudariku," Piper mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Jason yakin sekali. Mungkin ada kesamaan yang bisa dia lihat."

"Aku juga percaya."

"Yang tadi itu ..."

"Crocotta. Monster yang bisa menirukan suara. Kami sedang memburu sekawanan yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Anak ini rupanya sangat menarik baginya—dia sedang terganggu, kah?"

"Aku tidak yakin mentalnya sedang berada dalam keadaan baik," Piper masih berlutut, menekan-nekan luka Diana. "Entah dia pernah mendapat orangtua asuh yang abusif, atau dia mengalami trauma, aku tidak tahu. Tapi orang-orang di pantinya sebelum ini bilang dia sering berhalusinasi."

"Pantas saja suara Crocotta membuatnya semakin lemah dan tidak stabil."

"Apa monster yang barusan cukup mengerikan?"

Thalia diam sejenak. "Kalau diingat-ingat, memang mengerikan—tapi tidak begitu parah."

Piper menatap Thalia sebentar. "Diingat?"

"Yeah. Pernah bertemu satu kali saat bersama Luke."

Piper menangkap tatapan kosong Thalia selama beberapa detik yang membuatnya menyesal telah bertanya.

"Luke?" Jason datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. "Luke Castellan? Kalian pernah berhadapan dengan yang barusan? Kapan?"

Thalia berdecak. "Balutlah luka anak ini dulu."

Piper memberi isyarat pada Jason, _jangan-bebal-deh_ , dan Jason pun menurut, membungkuk membungkus luka Diana yang mulai berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Anak ini harus segera dibawa ke tempat teraman sesegera mungkin. Siapa namanya?"

"Diana," sebut Jason sambil membalutkan kain kasa dengan hati-hati. "Dia baru bergabung dengan kami malam ini, dia butuh tempat sementara, sebelum seseorang datang untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak."

"Wah, sepertinya memang sebuah takdir untuk seorang Pemburu Artemis membawanya," Thalia meneliti wajah Diana. "Ah, membawanya ke Perkemahan Blasteran tidak memungkinkan. Hanya Perkemahan Jupiter. Sesudah dia stabil, biarkan dia memilih."

"Tapi Thalia," Piper memandang Thalia dan Diana bergantian, "anak ini ... sepertinya butuh penanganan mental. Ada yang salah padanya."

Thalia menggeleng keras. "Dokter manusia takkan mungkin bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Roma Baru pasti punya seseorang untuknya. Lagipula, Pipes, kaulihat apa yang terjadi. Baru satu malam bersama kalian, dua demigod berkekuatan besar yang pasti menarik perhatian para monster—tanpa perlindungan khusus seperti di dua perkemahan, dia benar-benar dalam bahaya."

Jason melihat tangan Piper bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi.

"Aku akan memanggil teman-temanku dulu untuk membawanya. Aku tidak perlu persetujuan kalian, karena bagaimanapun Diana harus tetap dibawa."

* * *

Jason mendapati Piper mencueki teh tengah malamnya, dan cuma memandang nanar pada tas Diana yang masih terbuka sedikit, belum sempat dikeluarkan isinya. Rencananya besok pagi mereka akan membeli lemari kecil untuk Diana, kemudian menghubungi Tristan lewat telepon video untuk memberitahu seorang anggota baru di rumah.

"Aku ... tidak bisa melindunginya ..."

"Kau tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Jason menutupi pandangan Piper dengan memeluknya, ia masih dalam posisi berdiri. "Thalia benar."

Piper balas memeluk Jason. "Adikku sendiri ..."

"Lingkungan kita tidak aman."

Jason tak begitu merasakannya saat Piper mendongak. "Sepertinya memang belum benar-benar aman jika seorang anak berada di sini, ya, Jason. Monster-monster menganggap anak-anak adalah kelemahan kita—celah untuk mereka. Entahlah, tapi kupikir sebagian dari mereka punya insting seperti manusia."

Jason mengangguk mafhum. "Memang belum saatnya."

Kesunyian itu benar-benar mencekik Piper, hingga ia pun tak berencana untuk melepas Jason dahulu.

 **end.**

* * *

p.s.: diana adalah versi romawinya artemis ya x)


	23. taruhan (23: thousand)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #23: _thousand._

* * *

Ratusan hari hidup bersama Piper, baru sekarang, setelah mereka satu kamar, Jason mengetahui lebih banyak kebiasaan Piper. Salah satunya adalah makan dengan posisi _sesuka hati_ di atas tempat tidur (sebelumnya Jason sudah sering melihat Piper mengangkut makanan ke dalam kamarnya), yang lainnya adalah membiarkan buku (atau tablet, saat ia menonton film) berada di lantai sementara dia dalam keadaan tiarap di atas tempat tidur, membaca atau memandangnya dari tepian ranjang.

Hari ini Jason mencoba meniru yang kedua—bahu dan lehernya langsung kaku dan kacamatanya selalu melorot. Akhirnya ia menyerah, mencoba tiarap dengan _normal_ saja di atas tempat tidur, mangkuk berisi kentang goreng yang diaduk dengan mayones berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Jason."

Jason menekan tombol jeda untuk video demonstrasi rancangan bangunan yang dikirimi Annabeth. "Hmm?"

"Seratus denarii lebih besar daripada seratus drachma, ya?"

Jason membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hah? Kok ..."

Piper menelusuri tepian tabletnya kemudian mengetuk-ngetuknya. "Leo. Dia sekarang malah memakai denarius untuk taruhannya."

"Ck, anak itu," Jason menahan tawanya.

"Dasar bandel, ya." Piper berdecak.

"Baru-baru ini, yang kutahu, dia reuni dengan Travis dan Connor. Kita seharusnya tahu efeknya."

"Dia bakalan gawat kalau Caly tahu."

"Taruhan buat apa, sih?"

"Karena aku mendengarnya dari Annabeth yang kebetulan mencuri dengar Rachel dan Nico bicara, yang membicarakan sesuatu dari Katie, yang mendapat informasi langsung dari Travis ... aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan."

Jason mengeluarkan suara berisik yang aneh. "Lingkaran pertemanan kita memang cuma berkisar di dua perkemahan, tapi ternyata se _gila_ ini."

"Jadi, Jason, kembali ke pertanyaan awal."

Jason melongo selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia tertawa, "yang kutahu, satu drachma sama dengan nol koma sekian denarius. Denarius lebih sedikit, kalau dilihat dari segi jumlah."

"Hmm. Jika yang biasanya mereka dapat seratus drachma, maka kali ini mereka cuma dapat delapan puluh denarii? Ah, rugi."

"Leo tak akan kaya."

"Atau Connor. Atau Travis."

"Yah, siapapun. Suka-suka merekalah," Jason melepaskan kacamatanya, mengelapnya dengan ujung selimut yang berserakan.

Piper terkikik, "Tunggu sampai Leo tahu. Mungkin dia akan kembali ke cara Yunani."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: menurut salah satu konverter daring, satu drachma = +/- 0,8 denarius...jadi literally kalo mau banyak jumlah mending pake drachma ...

...eh iya kan ya /YHA/


	24. jalan (24: outside)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #24: _outside._

* * *

Jason menutup pintu kamarnya, dan melihat Piper melintas. Dia memanfaatkan situasi.

"Pipes!" dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri.

Tangan Piper sudah berada di gagang pintunya. "Hm?"

Jason tersenyum jahil. Piper kelihatan waspada. Jason mengerling ke arah jendela di tepian lantai dua.

"Tidak."

"Pipes, kumohon."

"Ti-dak." Namun mata Piper membulat karena mengamati bahwa Jason sudah memakai mantel tebal. "Jason, tidak. Baru saja terjadi badai dan—"

"Aku bisa mengadakan negosiasi kilat dengan Boreas supaya badai berhenti lagi."

"Duh, Tuan, kau tidak perlu melakukan segalanya untukku, merepotkan saja, tahu," Piper menghadap Jason sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kita bisa tidur di kamar dengan tenang kalau membiarkan alam beraksi seperti apa adanya."

"Aku ingin keluar, lalu bagaimana?"

Piper memutar bola mata.

Jason mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan dari saku mantelnya. "Kalau masih kedinginan, kau bisa memegang tanganku, kok."

Piper mengembuskan napas panjang. "Oke, kita jalan-jalan. Mau naik apa?"

"Cuma berjalan-jalan di sekitar, kok. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Ya, begitu kata seorang anak dewa yang menguasai angin," Piper mendorong pintu kamarnya, "aku ambil mantelku dulu."

"Aku punya dua pasang sarung tangan kalau-kalau kau takut udara di luar, Pipes!" Jason menangkupkan tangannya di sekitar mulut, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dia menanti Piper di mulut tangga utama.

* * *

Dunia manusia Los Angeles sudah terpatri di benak Jason sebagai rumah ketiga, jika menghitung kedua perkemahan sebagai tempat dia membagi sebagian besar cintanya. Manusia dan salju hidup dalam hubungan romantisme, sejauh yang ia amati beberapa tahun ini, selama hidup bersama keluarga kecil McLean di sini. Diskon musim dingin adalah sahabat sebagian besar wanita, momen-momen romantis diciptakan saat salju turun, hingga tempat makan dan kafe memberikan penawaran yang menarik minat khusus pasangan-pasangan, mengubah cuaca menjadi sumber konsumsi. Pakaian-pakaian rancangan khusus musim yang beku menjadi bagian dari mode yang mendunia. Manusia dan musim yang buruk bagi orang-orang di masa lampau telah memperbarui hubungannya.

"Omong-omong, Jason, akhirnya kami membagi peran untuk pertunjukan tambahan semester ini. Tebak, aku akan jadi siapa?"

Jason mengayun-ayunkan ringan tangan mereka berdua. "Hmmm, ibumu?"

"Aduh, klasik, deh." Aphrodite mendongak dengan senyum jahil, seolah sedang minta maaf layaknya seorang anak yang melakukan kesalahan dengan sengaja (—dan bangga karenanya) pada ibunya. "Aku jadi Thalia."

"Ha?" Jason menahan tawa. "Oke, Thalia yang _seperti apa_ , tepatnya?"

"Musai kedelapan. Musai komedi dan puisi idilis."

"Aduh, Thalia akan terhibur," Jason mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, tapi aku yakin Thalia pasti akan mengernyit setiap kali melihat wujud Thalia si Musai atau Thalia lain, salah satu dari Kharites. Dia pasti merasa sangat tidak cocok dan aneh. Kakakku memang punya karakter yang terlalu kuat, dan dia merasakan itu."

"Tapi kakakmu keren. Kadang-kadang aku ingin menjadi dia." Mata Piper tertumbuk pada sepasang remaja yang makan hamburger sambil menanti untuk menyeberang jalan. Ada mayones di sudut bibir si perempuan, dan rasanya ajaib si lelaki tak menyadari itu bahkan ketika mereka saling menatap untuk bicara. Atau si lelaki cuma terlalu malu untuk mengelapkannya.

"Menjadi Pemburu Artemis?" Jason mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Tidak akan kuizinkan sampai kapanpun."

"Ya bukan bagian itu, tahu," Piper menahan senyum. "Kau ini. Maksudnya keren dan berani begitu."

"Oh, kau juga ingin memotong rambut dengan gaya Thalia?"

Piper menjawil ujung rambutnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kurasa tidak sekarang."

Jason ingin menanggapinya lagi, tapi ia menahan diri untuk hal yang lain.

"Uhm, dingin, ya, di luar begini."

Piper menoleh dengan wajah yang masam. "Nah, siapa yang mengajak keluar tadi?"

Jason nyengir seperti bocah. "Mungkin kita harus membicarakan sesuatu yang hangat. Seperti ... misalnya, Pipes, aku ingin sekali menempati kamar utama yang dikatakan ayahmu itu."

"Yeah, kautahu kau tidak harus minta izin untuk itu."

"Mmm, tapi aku harus minta izin denganmu karena aku ingin ke sana bersamamu."

"Eh ..." Piper mengerjap, mata kaleidoskopnya bersinar-sinar cahaya amber.

"Mmm, Pipes, kurasa kita sudah seharusnya memikirkan hal-hal lain selain kuliah ... aku akan segera membangun firmaku bersama Annabeth, dan kau sudah mendekati tahun terakhirmu. Aku juga hampir selesai dengan tugas-tugasku sebagai Pontifex Maximus ... kenapa tidak?"

Selama beberapa detik, Piper menggantung kata-kata Jason, dia seperti anak kecil yang harus mempercayai kenyataan soal Peri Gigi dan uang di bawah bantal mereka.

"Dan seorang Jason Grace, melamar pacarnya dengan cara seperti ini," Piper malah tertawa. "Aku yakin Thalia akan mengernyit."

"Hei!" Jason meremas tangan Piper yang masih berada di genggamannya. "Aku serius."

Muka Jason yang merah malah menjadi bulan-bulanan Piper.

"Pipes, aku bersumpah—"

"Iya, iya," Piper tersenyum, tulus dan sepertinya berhenti bercanda. " _Skip_ langsung ke rencana. Kita sudah sama-sama mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak perlu basa-basi. Jadi, kapan?"

"Minggu depan?" Jason nyengir.

"Astaga, _Sparky_!" Piper berlagak jantungan, "Persiapan butuh—"

"Aku cuma ingin pesta kecil di Roma Baru, dan pesta kebun kecil-kecilan di sini untuk ayahmu dan orang-orang terdekatnya."

"Pesta kebun di musim dingin?!"

"Aku bisa mengatur cuaca, ingat?" Jason mengedipkan mata sampai-sampai Piper melongo.

"Kau ... serius?"

"Serius jika kau setuju."

Piper menatap Jason tak percaya, seakan perlu dibangunkan. Maka Jason pun berlutut, tak peduli pada dirinya yang mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang, dan betapa bencinya Piper pada keadaan seperti itu.

"Piper McLean, maukah kau secepatnya menjadi Nyonya McLean-Grace yang terhormat?"

Jason, lengkap dengan cincin yang disimpannya sejak awal di saku bagian dalam mantel, sekarang membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada Piper. Ia mendengar perempuan bersorak-sorak soal jawaban _ya_.

Piper tak peduli. Dia menarik Jason untuk segera berdiri dan menciumnya, tak peduli pada keramaian.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: kharites itu dewi pesona, keindahan, alam, kerativitas manusia, dan kesuburan. sedangkan musai adalah kelompok dewi yang melambangkan seni. XD


	25. olympus (25: winter)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #25: _winter._

* * *

Bagian paling mengerikan sebenarnya bukan persiapan di Roma Baru atau di kebun kecil di pedesaan California.

Soal yang pertama, sih, tinggal minta Reyna dan Frank untuk mencari lokasi. Hazel dengan senang hati menghias tempatnya dengan rangkaian bunga (perempuan itu sekarang suka sekali merangkai kembang-kembang, mulai dari sesederhana mahkota hingga untuk ucapan-ucapan megah), dan dengan permata-permata kecilnya. Pengumuman dari Reyna dengan mudah sekali mengundang antusiasme orang-orang. Selebihnya, Jason percaya pada Annabeth soal tata lokasi.

Yang kedua, Tristan punya banyak kolega. Awalnya Jason takut pria itu akan jantungan begitu dia bilang 'minggu depan', tapi lelaki itu malah tersenyum penuh arti, seolah _hey,_ man _, inilah yang kutunggu, akhirnya_.

Jason hanya minta tempat untuk upacara—dan sisanya kita bisa mengadakan jamuan makan malam di kota saja, katanya. Mengadakan jamuan makan di pedesaan akan memasukkan lebih banyak daftar ke dalam agenda. Ia ingin yang sesederhana mungkin, jauh dari ciri-ciri kehidupan Tristan.

Tristan sempat menawarkan beberapa macam hal, tapi ditolaknya, dia berkeras dengan rencananya sendiri, hingga masalah di bagian sini pun selesai.

Masalah di sini, sih, selesai.

Yang gawat adalah _yang di atas sana_.

Beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak?

Piper sempat bengong beberapa detikmalam itu juga, saat ia bilang bahwa persiapan berikutnya adalah _soal Olympus_.

"Aku merasa aku akan dilaknat ibu kalau melakukan hal sepenting ini tanpa restunya. Dia adalah _Dewi Cinta_."

"Pipes, tanpa kau tegaskan begitu pun aku sudah tahu risikonya ..."

"Jadi ..."

Mereka bertatapan.

Jason berdeham, "Aku harus ke New York, lalu memanjat gedung Empire State lantai enam ratus, ya ..."

"Lebih tepatnya _kita_."

Jason mengerjap. "Cara minta izin pada orangtua dewata itu seperti apa?"

Piper melempar pandangan pada salju yang turun di luar. Musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih hangat, dengan salju yang ringan dan awan mendung yang tak terlalu ganas ... semoga saja cuaca yang sama juga berlaku di Gunung Olympus.

"Kita akan tahu caranya nanti. Yang penting, beli tiket sekarang juga, Jason, aku akan bilang pada Ayah bahwa kita harus mencari seorang dari keluargamu untuk memberi kabar."

* * *

Jason tidak tahu bahwa lagu romantis juga bisa diputar di lift selama perjalanan menuju lantai keenam ratus. Jangan-jangan seseorang sudah tahu di atas sana dan memutuskan untuk memecat sementara DJ yang biasa dan menggantinya dengan seorang komponis yang sudah banyak menikahkan orang-orang cuma dengan nada-nada yang membuat seseorang ingin terus mencintai.

Bunyi _ting_ hampir-hampir tidak disadarinya jika saja Piper tak menyenggol pundaknya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pilihan kalimat pertama.

Angin yang membawa bulir halus salju menerjang wajahnya. Dia sudah berfirasat aneh, _waduh_.

Ia membiarkan Piper berpijak keluar dari lift lebih dahulu. Ia melihat salju menyelimuti pohon-pohon yang membingkai jalur utama menuju istana pualam. Salju-salju itu bersinar karena lampu berwarna hangat yang dirangkai di sekeliling ranting-ranting. Jason memandang sepatunya. Meski banyak salju di pepohonan, jalur utama bersih dari keping-kepingnya. Batu-batu putih menyusun jalan, kontras dengan yang kelabu di sekelilingnya.

Aroma wangi menggelitik hidung Jason. Ia terpesona, dan pikirannya merespons dengan mengundang kenangan-kenangan yang manis bersama Piper. Tentang liburan mereka ke pantai di Karibia, tentang ciuman 'pertama' di atap Kabin Satu, soal makan malam romantis di ulang tahun kedelapan belas Piper—semua yang indah dan membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada Piper. Beginikah aroma musim dingin Olympus?

Pekikan ala ibu-ibu membuyarkan Jason.

"Perkiraan waktuku meleset, kalian telat lima belas menit! Apa yang menahan kalian di jalan?"

Jason refleks tersentak mundur. Aroma yang barusan semakin tajam, nyata sekali, dan jelas sekali sudah pemiliknya siapa.

"Ibu bisa datang dengan lebih kalem, tidak, sih?"

"Aduh, aduh, Sayang, begini ya caramu menyapa ibumu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?"

Piper terlihat lucu saat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi, Aphrodite ... kami ..."

Aphrodite mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat di depan wajah, aroma parfumnya mengacaukan pikiran Jason. "Salah satu alasan kami tinggal di tempat yang tinggi adalah agar kami bisa melihat banyak hal, dan, ya, aduh, kalian nggak banget, deh, tidak ada undangan berdesain mawar cantik untuk kolega ayah Piper?"

Jason tak percaya ada bulir keringat yang terjun di tengkuknya. Bagaimanapun, tempat ini dingin dan dia masih bisa merasakan hawa beku yang berembus.

"Tidak ada undangan," Piper menepis, "semuanya harus serahasia mungkin."

"Duh, Pipes, orang-orang akan mengira putri Tristan McLean melakukan pernikahan rahasia karena alasan macam-macam."

"Maka biarkanlah," Piper melirik Jason. "Apakah kami bisa bertemu ayah Jason?"

"Untuk apa? Minta izin? Restu? Zeus—Jupiter, beda sedikit sajalah—malah hampir saja mengirim pesan lewat Merkurius kalau kalian telat lima menit lagi. Tahu isi pesannya apa? _Selamat_. Begitu saja. Benar-benar ayah yang tidak romantis, kan?"

Sebenarnya Jason tak begitu berharap bertemu ayahnya. Aphrodite benar—untuk apa? Memangnya dia ayah yang baik hingga Jason perlu minta izin? Memangnya Zeus/Jupiter tidak tahu? Belum lagi jika Juno punya satu naskah panjang berisi ceramah. Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Untung saja Aphrodite memberi tahu.

"Intinya, Anakku Sayang, dan Calon-Suaminya-yang-Kaku, cinta memang urusanku, tapi keputusan para demigod ada di tangan mereka. Kami tidak mengatur pernikahan secara keseluruhan tanpa campur tangan Takdir. Apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan sudah dirajut Moirae, dan tugasku di sini cuma memberikan hadiah kecil—karena aku _tahu_ , kalian terburu-buru sekali hingga pasti tak sempat untuk beberapa hal."

"... Kukira Ibu akan memberikan restu atau semacamnya ..."

"Sayang, pernikahan adalah Takdir dan Nasib, kalian bertugas mencari tahu sendiri kalian akan bagaimana dan seperti apa nantinya. Sekarang, ambillah ini."

Jason tidak tahu kapan tiara itu muncul di tangan Aphrodite, tahu-tahu dia sudah mengulurkan saja benda berkilau perak-putih itu.

"Pakai di hari istimewamu, Sayang. Ini dibuat dari salju Olympus, dibuat Hephaestus dengan cepat. Kau bisa mengatakan ini sebagai hadiah darinya juga—tapi tenanglah, ini tidak akan seperti kalung Harmonia—ini seratus persen aman untukmu ... dan Jason."

Tiara itu sangat sederhana, tetapi memang memancarkan kekuatan yang tak bisa Jason lihat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tiara itu berpendar putih, tampak hangat tetapi elegan.

"Jadi ..." Piper kehabisan kata-kata. Dia menampung tiara itu di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu. Banyak persiapan! Jangan lupa di Roma Baru, kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan teman-teman kalian menyiapkan segalanya tanpa kalian," Aphrodite mengangkat tangan kanannya, "jangan lupa ciuman yang romantis, kalau tidak, aku akan sangat kecewa!" dia menjentikkan jari.

Jason pun tersentak.

"Uhm ... Jason?"

Jason terhuyung-huyung. Suara Piper terdengar seperti bergema di telinganya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang mau ke sini?"

Jason mengernyit. "... Percy?"

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: ada yang ingat tentang mitologi kalung harmonia? XD

(p.s.: cerita ini dibuat dengan linimasa yang acak ya, kecuali yang dikasi label tbc di akhir cerita2nya)


	26. change (26: diamond)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #26: _diamond._

* * *

Jason menarik Hazel keluar dari kelompok juru sibuk. Dia membiarkan Piper berdebat dengan Annabeth soal penataan meja.

"Ada yang kurang dengan penataan bunganya, kah?" Hazel terlihat khawatir. "Aku bisa—"

"Bukan," Jason mengibaskan tangannya di udara dengan cepat. "Aku ... punya sedikit masalah."

"Jason, kau harusnya bicara dengan Piper."

Jason menggeleng. "Tidak akan selesai kalau bersama dia." Seketika Jason merasa telah menakut-nakuti Hazel saat melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu, seolah dia secara implisit mengatakan bahwa _pernikahan pun akan mendatangkan masalah pelik antara kau dan pasanganmu yang tak bisa kalian selesaikan antara satu sama lain_.

"Apakah ini serius?"

Jason mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari sakunya, dari kotak plastik yang sangat tidak imbang dengan nilai isinya. "Aku tahu aku kurang modal, sih, tapi, yah, Piper juga tak mau macam-macam. Aku melamarnya dengan cincin ini—orang-orang bisa saja menganggapnya cincin pertunangan. Aku sudah memesannya begitu lama sebelum aku berpikiran aku ingin mengadakan pernikahan secepatnya. Kemudian ... tak ada waktu untuk memesan yang baru untuk hal yang lebih resmi. Yang tepat untuk pernikahan. Piper bilang itu buang-buang uang."

"Lalu?" malah Hazel yang tampak lebih lega.

"Aku tetap ingin membuatnya spesial. Jadi ... maukah kau mencarikan satu permata terbaik dan mengganti permata-permata cincin kami ini?"

Hazel mengambil salah satu, milik Piper. Jason menunjukinya ukiran bahasa Yunani di bagian dalam cincin; yang berarti _sang penyanyi; putri merpati_. Hazel mengangguk-angguk.

"Ini adalah cincin terbaik yang pernah kulihat," Hazel tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada yang perlu diganti."

"Iya, aku tahu," Jason tak bisa menghentikan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya—ia pasti terlihat memerah di hadapan Hazel sekarang, "aku cuma ingin mengganti permatanya."

"Maksudku juga permatanya," Hazel nyengir. "Jason, kita, orang-orang Romawi, menganggap berlian adalah air mata dewa. Sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Aku yakin Piper tahu itu, dan kemungkinan besar orang-orang Yunani juga berpendapat sama. Maka—kurasa kau tidak perlu mengganti ini dengan permata apapun. Berlian adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kupanggil dari perut bumi."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku juragan permata Roma Baru," Hazel berkelakar sambil tertawa kecil. "Putri Pluto tahu yang terbaik, dan Putra Jupiter seharusnya juga tahu apa yang terbaik—karena ayahnya adalah _ketua_ para dewa; Sang Pemutus Perkara. Oke?"

"Hn ...," Jason kelihatan ragu, tapi ia mengangguk, dari perlahan-lahan menjadi cepat, "aku mengerti."

"Jangan buat harapan yang sulit, Jason, karena kau sudah memilikinya di tanganmu," Hazel memberikan senyumannya lagi, yang kali ini penuh arti, sembari menepuk pundak Jason. "Saran Piper benar. Kau telah _memiliki yang terbaik_. Nah, aku harus membantu Annabeth mengatur lagi, ya."

Hazel berbalik, dan Jason mengamati persiapan mereka. Arena pesta dibuat sangat kecil, tetapi meja makan tersebar hampir di segala penjuru lapangan, karena seluruh Roma Baru akan diundang. Jason ingin yang sederhana, tetapi semua orang ingin merayakannya. Dia kalah suara, tapi tak mengapalah.

Karena Piper sedang memandanginya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan dan bibirnya bergerak memberi isyarat, "Ayo makan siang!"

Jason menggenggam kotak itu kuat-kuat.

 **tbc.**

* * *

a/n: nama 'piper' itu, dalam bahasa inggris, bisa diartikan 'seorang musisi yang memainkan sejenis seruling', atau 'bayi merpati'.


	27. pesan (27: letter)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #27: _letter._

* * *

Yang berteriak paling keras adalah Leo. Jason berbalik bersamaan dengan Piper, tepat di belakang mereka kerumunan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Calypso. Calypso memandangi buket di tangannya, kemudian Leo, kemudian kerumunan yang membuat mukanya merah. Ia bertanya dengan gestur pada Leo, dan Leo yang tertawa girang kemudian mencium pipinya. "Itu artinya setelah ini adalah giliran kita!"

Jason memandangi wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Tristan tersenyum bangga padanya layaknya seorang ayah. Saudara-saudara Tristan, yang dekat ataupun yang jauh, beberapa di antaranya sangat tidak familiar tetapi Jason memutuskan untuk mengundang atas saran Tristan, lalu beberapa teman SMA mereka, dan teman kuliah, semuanya bersorak.

Namun ia tercenung saat mengamati bagian belakang kerumunan. Apa cuma halusinasinya?

Jason menggandeng tangan Piper. Kerumunan menepi, kembali ke tempat duduk untuk memberi jalan. Piper menebar senyuman, sementara Jason memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian belakang. Kursi putih di sayap kiri bagian belakang itu harusnya hanya diisi oleh dua orang.

Pikirannya dihentikan oleh Piper yang membisikinya, "Lihat, itu Reyna. Dia memang datang."

Jason menoleh ke sayap kanan. Di sana Reyna berada di samping Thalia, melambaikan tangannya. Tadinya perempuan itu hampir-hampir tidak bisa menjanjikan datang karena urusan pekerjaan besar di Roma Baru yang tak dapat ia tinggalkan. Karena ia sudah melakukan banyak hal di pesta mereka di Roma Baru, Jason dan Piper tak bisa memaksanya untuk datang. Jason menggumamkan _terima kasih_ lewat isyarat.

Dan ketika dia kembali ke bagian kiri, bangku paling belakang memang hanya diisi oleh dua orang, keduanya saudara jauh Tristan, salah satunya Jason kenal karena pernah makan siang bersamanya di sebuah mal.

Ketika mereka melewatinya, Jason memicingkan mata.

Ada selembar surat di sudut. Jason berhenti dan membuat Piper heran.

"Ada apa?"

Jason menghampiri saudara jauh Tristan itu, "Maaf, itu milik Anda, kah?"

Laki-laki itu tampak bingung. "Tadinya ini tidak ada. Tapi ini bukan milik kami. Ya, 'kan?" dia memastikan dengan menoleh pada rekannya. "Sebagai pemilik acara, mungkin sebaiknya berada di tanganmu saja."

Jason menerimanya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku saat orang-orang di balik punggungnya mulai tertarik. Jason memandang mereka semua dan seolah berkata, _bukan apa-apa_.

* * *

Di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka pulang, Jason membuka amplop tanpa nama pengirim itu dengan hati-hati. Siapa yang tahu para dewa telah mengembangkan teknologi bom setipis kertas? Namun Piper meyakinkannya bahwa yang menakutkan mungkin bukan isinya, tetapi ketakutan Jason sendiri.

Di dalamnya, selembar kertas dilipat rapi. Hanya ada satu kalimat tertulis:

 _Jangan lihat ke belakang. — J._

Jason memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, bulu kuduknya merinding. Namun Piper dengan ringannya menoleh ke belakang tanpa sempat dia cegah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Piper menenangkannya dengan suara yang ringan, sembari tertawa renyah, "yang harus dikhawatirkan bukan arti harfiahnya, kurasa."

"J?"

"Sudah pasti itu ayahmu. Kaubilang tadi kau melihat dua orang di sudut, kan? Yang lain aku yakin adalah ibuku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Walaupun agak kesal juga, sih, seharusnya dia datang dan menciumku, ibu macam apa yang datang cuma sekian detik di pernikahan putrinya?"

Jason bisa saja menyahut bahwa ada begitu banyak putri Venus yang menikah di Roma Baru tanpa kehadiran ibu mereka, tetapi dia terpekur pada sebaris kalimat bertinta tipis di tangannya.

"Aku yakin artinya lebih dalam daripada itu. Ke belakang. _Sejarah_. Jangan ikuti apa yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan ibumu, pada keluarga kalian. Kurasa meninggalkan pesan seperti itu di pernikahan anaknya adalah hal yang paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan seorang ayah dewata."

"'Romantis' tidak terdengar benar, Pipes," Jason melipat kembali kertasnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam saku jas, tanpa menyertakan amplopnya. Dia mengecup bibir Piper, "terima kasih sudah melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan."

"Yeah, yang seperti itu memang tugasku sedari awal. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Ya." Jason meraih tangan Piper. Permata berkilat di salah satu jarinya, dan Jason mencium jari itu, "tak ada yang berubah."

 **end.**


	28. pergi (28: promise)

****The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #28: _promise._

* * *

Piper menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil bersenandung. Baru saat itulah Jason membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan. Cahaya matahari sudah semakin menusuk. Piper yang duduk berjuntai kaki di konter hanya bisa sedikit menutupi.

Jason mengucek mata, mengusap pipinya kalau-kalau ia kena karma gara-gara sering mengejek Percy yang tidur sambil ngiler. Tidak ada. Syukurlah. Hukum sebab-akibat belum berlaku untuknya setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamar kalau masih butuh tidur." Piper berhenti sebentar untuk mengunyah apel keras-keras. "Boleh, lho."

Jason berdiri dan meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menghampiri Piper dan mengambil cangkir dari sudut lain meja. Kopi paginya telah dingin.

"Aku bisa keterusan," katanya, singgah tepat di hadapan Piper, memberi kopinya harapan palsu dengan meletakkannya kembali di atas konter. "Aku harus menghabiskan pagi ini baik-baik." Kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Piper, dan ia mencium hidung perempuan itu. "Karena aku akan pergi cukup lama mulai malam ini, hm?"

"Ah, hanya dua minggu," Piper tertawa halus. "Kau pernah pergi selama sebulan."

"Tapi yang waktu itu hanya ke Roma Baru. Sekarang, Italia. Apalagi pelatihan semacam itu takkan mungkin memberiku banyak waktu untuk meneleponmu."

"Santailah. Nikmati saja waktumu di sana."

"Aku ke sana tidak untuk liburan, tahu."

"Annabeth adalah teman yang menyenangkan," Piper menjawil hidung Jason. "Dan aku bersama Percy di sini akan menonton drama picisan untuk menangisi nasib kami yang ditinggal pergi." Piper lantas tergelak, sementara Jason tak menganggapnya lucu dan malah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat jika bisa."

"Silakan berjanji sesukamu, tapi penyelenggara acara selalu bisa punya cara mereka sendiri." Piper kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat 'janji' itu tak punya entitas pelindung, seperti cinta, kebijakan, atau peperangan. Selalu ada hal dari semesta yang tak mengizinkan kita untuk terus-menerus berjanji."

"—Hm, satu-satunya peradaban yang kutahu memiliki dewa pelindung janji hanya Nordik. Var. Juga dewa untuk sumpah. Tidak ada di Yunani dan Romawi—entahlah jika aku hanya kurang tahu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah dengar." Piper mengunyah sisa apel terakhirnya, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jason. "Pulang cepat atau lambat, aku tidak mengapa, karena aku tahu kau tetap tahu ke mana harus menuju."

"Ow, sedang berusaha romantis, Pipes?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: yah, setahuku sih, ya, **setahuku** , setelah mencari sana-sini, tidak ada dewa pelindung janji di romawi maupun yunani, bahkan di tempat2 lain, kecuali nordik. kalo punya info lain silakan kasi tahu XD


	29. wawancara (29: simple)

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #29: _simple._

* * *

Piper sekali lagi menghilang ke dalam air, Jason duduk kembali di kursi pantainya. Di sebelah Tristan, si pewawancara tampaknya belum bosan-bosan.

"Lalu, Tristan McLean, bagaimana dengan kehidupan putri Anda? Apakah dia sudah mulai 'membaik'?"

Jason benar-benar tersinggung sejak awal pewawancara itu datang. Dia menatap Jason seolah Jason adalah sopir pribadi Tristan, dan menganggap Piper itu putri paling bengal sedunia—dengan mengatakan bahwa Piper terlihat seperti orang yang tak bisa diatur karena penampilannya yang urakan. Rambutnya kusut dan jalinan rambutnya tampak seolah dibikin setengah hati, padahal Jason pikir Piper baik-baik saja. Dasar _labeling_ asal-asalan.

"Piper selalu baik-baik saja. Siapa yang mengatakan dia tidak baik-baik saja? Dia bahagia bersama menantuku selama di LA."

"Apa pendapat Tristan tentang pernikahan mereka? Piper adalah putri yang jelas telah pernah menjadi seseorang yang punya jalannya sendiri di masa lalu, tapi sekarang dia terikat pada seseorang. Pada Anda dulu dia sering melakukan hal di luar batas, bagaimana dengan sekarang, menurut Anda?"

Jason heran Tristan masih bisa santai-santai saja menghadapi orang semacam ini. Kepalan tangan Jason sudah panas dan sakit. Tristan masih bisa mendongak dengan santai pada payungnya dan menyeruput smoothie seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Dia dan Jason sudah mengenal satu sama lain saat aku merasa belum bisa mengendalikan putriku dengan baik. Jason ada di masa-masa terberatnya—dan pada dasarnya Piper adalah orang yang mampu menjadi orang yang luar biasa. Dia melakukannya dengan pencarian jati dirinya dan dengan bertemu Jason Grace."

Wartawan itu mengangguk-angguk. Jason, jika boleh, ingin melontarkan sarkasme langsung ke wajah lelaki muda itu. Dibayar berapa dia untuk mewawancarai Tristan yang ujung-ujungnya malah menyinggung masa lalu Piper?

"Piper adalah orang yang bisa mencintai sepenuh hati, dan dia lebih cerdas dalam menentukan soal hatinya. Jason adalah orang yang tepat." Tristan melirik Jason, "cinta mereka berawal dari hal sederhana, dan mereka sederhana dalam mencintai. Dari situlah Piper menemukan hidupnya, dan dia telah menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Kalau boleh, Jason ingin tenggelam bersama Piper di Guardalavaca saja. Menyelam lalu lupa lata-kata Tristan. Rasanya dalam sekali sampai-sampai dia akan tersedak anginnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Anak Muda, kau masih menemukan masalah di diri Piper untuk kaubahas? Kukira wawancara ini tentang diriku."

Hit. Jason nyengir puas. Cara Tristan memang keren. Harusnya nanti tidak ada berita yang dipelintir di majalah, atau, Jason akan mengeluarkan caranya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: pantai guardalavaca; kuba, terkenal sebagai tempat snorkeling, scuba diving, dll. ada artikel dari laman forbes tentang pantai2 serupa lho xD


	30. masa depan

The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : untuk 30 days challenge; prompt #30: _future._

* * *

 _Ibuku bilang aku bisa melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan_. Jason mencamkan kalimat itu baik-baik, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia telah memahatnya di atas batu secara imajiner, berbagai jenis, dan ditumpuk jadi satu hingga menjadi menara.

Piper sedang mengiris ketimun, pundaknya bergerak dalam irama yang teratur. Jason menontonnya sambil bertopang dagu, menduga apa kira-kira yang akan gadis itu lakukan setelah selesai dengan satu sayuran.

Huru-hara kelulusan SMA masih bergaung di kepalanya, dan ia menyaksikan bagaimana Piper bisa membaur dengan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dan mereka berfoto bersama, bercengkerama di akhir acara seperti telah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jason takjub.

Jason menelengkan kepala, sesekali melemparkan pandangan melewati pundak Piper, kepada langit di balik jendela kaca besar yang menutupi sebagian besar dapur. Memikirkan apakah ada orang lain yang bangga pada Piper selain dirinya dan Tristan. Apakah ibunya juga? Jason tak berani mengatakan _ya_ , karena membaca pikiran manusia pun sulit, apalagi seorang entitas yang jauh melampaui cara berpikir manusia.

Namun Piper telah berhasil menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia menemukan jati dirinya lewat perjalanan menuju, di, dan demi Perkemahan Blasteran. Piper bisa membentuk diri menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik daripada sekadar putri yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh manajer, rekan-rekan, dan penggemar Tristan.

Apakah semua itu merupakan kemungkinan yang dilihat Piper? Jason merasa harus bertanya, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Bisa saja bukan melihat _kemungkinan_ yang sesungguhnya. Namun lebih merupakan kemampuan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memperbesar peluang suatu hal untuk terjadi daripada hal lainnya. Apakah itu esensi Aphrodite?

Cinta, pengaruh, hasrat, harapan, sepertinya saling berkorelasi.

Piper telah mengerti apa itu cinta. Menebarkan cinta. Memberi makna tentang cinta. Ia masih hafal detil cerita Mitchell dan Lacy soal Piper yang unjuk gigi di kabin setelah kepulangannya menyelamatkan ayahnya. Dari situ Jason berpikir untuk menantang seseorang yang berkata bahwa cinta tak berkorelasi dengan keberanian dan ketangguhan.

Jason juga sudah mulai berpikir bahwa Juno—ataupun Hera—telah membuat keputusan yang dipertimbangkan matang-matang bersama Aphrodite untuk merancang cerita rekaan bahwa Piper adalah kekasihnya, hanya untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah; membuat Jason lebih cepat terarah perhatiannya pada Piper dan mewujudkan sebuah kemungkinan yang membahagiakan: mencintai Piper selama sisa hidupnya. Cinta Piper memberi pengaruh, pemaknaan cinta dari Piper memberi cerita, membubuhi kisah mereka menjadi lebih dari sekadar berpacaran—tetapi tentang melindungi, memberi kasih, dan berjuang bersama.

"Kelihatannya kau lapar sampai bengong begitu, deh." Piper menyodorkan sepiring omelet. "Kau hampir-hampir ngiler, tahu."

Jason menggeleng cepat, sengaja membuat-buat tawa untuk menutupi.

"Pipes. Hei, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Jason menarik piringnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan garpu pada tepian piring saat menunggu jawaban.

"Hmmm, hanya kuliah. Itu saja."

"Tidak ada rencana untuk masa depan yang lebih jauh?"

Piper menopangkan dagu di atas kedua tangannya sambil memandang Jason dan memajang senyum jenaka. "Tidak usah memikirkan masa depan yang terlalu jauh. Kita punya waktu,. Rencana bisa dibuat seiring waktu. Yang penting, kita mencintai apa yang ada pada kita saat ini." Satu tangannya maju, menggenggam tangan Jason di atas meja. "Aku punya kau. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang kulakukan sambil kuliah."

Jason balas menggenggamnya, mungkin terlalu erat tap ia tak begitu peduli.

Mencintai apa yang dimiliki.

 _Oke_.

Cinta.

 _Seratus untukmu, Pipes_.

"Hmm. Kurasa kau benar."

 _Cinta. Baiklah. Kau memang epitome kabin sepuluh._

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: jadi, setting chapter terakhir ini memang sengaja bikin terlempar jauh dari mayoritas cerita yang ada: nggak lama setelah akhir heroes of olympus; sekitar dua tahunan mungkin, saat mereka lulus sma. karena apa? karena masa depan mereka, dimulai dari sini.

terima kasih telah membaca epitome kabin sepuluh sejak awal, saya tidak bisa memilih kata yang lebih baik lagi daripada **terima kasih**.

ini karya multibagian pertama saya di fandom ini, dan rasanya senang sekali bisa berkontribusi. **terima kasih** m(_ _)m


End file.
